You Hurt Me
by Bethan Forever
Summary: When Ethan turns his back on Benny Benny's life becomes Hell When He wants to end it the Pain Ethan shows up to stop him Will Ethan feel what Benny feels for him? Might have M Parts in it (Way Better then the Summary) Bethan! Was a two-Shot Now a Story! Other Genres: Drama Hurt/Comfort Friendship and Family
1. The Pain

**Hey I feel like I really need to write something about Sarah getting in between Benny and Ethan's  
Friendship and even Bethan Ship This Will be a Two-shot About Ethan turned his back on Benny  
as everyone else did too I think it Will make me cry as I do this And I think you guys will cry  
or feel sorry for Benny since Ethan will be kinda like an asshole for hurting him I think everyone might  
even hate Ethan for a bit in this two-shot until He finally knows He likes Benny and not Sarah  
Well I think I'm gonna have a crying spell after this**

**Here is You Hurt Me Chapter one The Pain Enjoy**

**You're Only Sad When you cry**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**

My Whole Life wasn't that good My mom die My Dad is never around Then Ethan came into my life  
My Whole World Got better when he came in my life We grew up together To High School but in Middle school  
for me was different I started having these feeling for Ethan I didn't know what they meant I told my Grandma  
She knew She told me what they meant

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

_Grandma What you're saying is I love Ethan? My Best friend?.,.13 year old me asked_

_She smiled at me Before fixing my hair_

_Benny You can't know who you can love You and Ethan are very different then most best friends,.,.Grandma told me_

_I looked up at her_

_Grandma What do you mean by that?...,.I asked_

_Once Again She just smiled at me_

_Benny you'll know soon enough,.,.,Was Her answer I sat there going through my thoughts about Ethan  
It only took me about a bit to know I do love him but I don't think He'll love me back I'll just keep these feeling to myself  
until I know I'm ready to Tell him that I love him  
_

* * *

_~End Of Flashback~*_

* * *

That Day was the day I found myself out that was Really in love with Ethan Until She came along  
She took everything from me And I mean everything Ethan My Friends and maybe even My Grandma  
I loved Ethan with all of my heart and I still do Until Sarah Fox came into our lives I tried to make Ethan see it was me  
that loved him And Not Sarah But He didn't see Ethan started hanging out with Sarah "The Bitch Sitter" Fox  
She is a Freaking Vampire For crying out loud! Grandma knew She felt sorry for me Huh She was the only one who did  
Now you'd think I'd be at Ethan's house Having my heart as Him and Sarah talked about their dates Well I couldn't  
be there because Ethan turned his back on me! Me! Benny Weir his best friend! since like forever It's Friday night  
I was laying on my bed looking at Photos of Me and Ethan I'm crying Because it really hurt when Ethan did turn his  
back on me as like Rory a few nerd friends The true was Everyone turned their backs on me I was the most hated  
Guy at Whitechapel High But was weird Erica tried talking to me a few times Only to be pulled away by Sarah  
Or Rory or even Ethan I guess She knew how it was when You have nobody How did Ethan turn his back on me  
I still Remember Even knowing It was Four Months ago Grandma Went on something for Old People  
She told me She'd be back in Four Months and that was Five months ago I think she left me like everyone else

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

_I was happy to be going to Ethan's house It was Friday I love Fridays with Ethan.,.,I thought as I walked up to  
Ethan's front door I heard Yelling Crying Someone tell everyone That He or She was rape I opened the door only to  
see Rory Erica Ethan Mr Morgan Mrs Morgan and Sarah were there when they saw me their faces turned from  
what they were talking about to Mad and Pissed off looking faces Mr Morgan walked up to me and punch me in the face  
I fell to the ground holding my face_

_Ross!.,.Mrs Morgan yelled at him as I got up from the ground only to be pushed up against the wall by Ethan and Rory_

_WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT FOR!?.,.,Rory yelled and asked me_

_Do What?...I asked only to be punch by Ethan That's when My heart broke being Punched by the Guy You love  
Hurts_

_You Raped Sarah!.,.Ethan told me I looked at Ethan then I saw Sarah smiling to herself I knew What She did  
I think Erica knew too But just didn't say anything that's when I was punched again I was let go of  
Ethan and Rory turned away from me I moved up just to touch their shoulders they turned to me_

_Benny Just Go I don't even want to ever see you again.,.,Ethan told me I felt something coming out of my eyes  
That's When I knew I was crying Mrs Morgan saw this and started crying herself Ethan was pointing  
at the door I grabbed my stuff I looked at the love of my life and my friends Erica was the only one who was looking  
me in the eyes I felt the pain and hurt came in I walked to the door opened it and walked out but not without  
Hearing Something that Finally broke my heart I turned back to see Ethan standing there looking at me_

_You broke something that you can't ever get back I don't care about you anymore I don't care if you die  
And I never Loved you I just felt sorry for you.,.With that said Ethan walked back into the house Not even looking at me  
I ran home before I even opened the door I saw Erica there waiting for me I just fell And She picked me up  
The one Person that said She didn't even like me was helping me I cried and cried that night I guess She knew  
something that she wasn't telling me I was just happy that someone believed me but that someone wasn't Ethan_

_*~End Of Flashback~*_

* * *

Now Just feeling Sorry for myself I started cutting my arms and wrists when I got beat up by My Ex-Friend Rory  
and Still I think of him every day Ethan too I still get beat up I just can't do this anymore Tonight I'm ending my  
Hurting Pain and Heartbreak once and for all I'm gonna kill myself True I'm taking the easy way out I just can't  
even look at Ethan I can but with Sarah with him Just hurts Seeing them together kissing laughing and everything  
I knew Ethan needed a Goodbye I went to my bathroom I grabbed another razor different from the one I used to use  
Walked back to my room I threw the razor on my bed I grabbed my phone I found Ethan's phone number  
I still have it because I still look at his picture wanting to call him but I didn't have the Stomach too So I text him

_Ethan We have been Best friends Since we were kids We grew up together There is something that I wanted to tell  
you since we were in Middle school I started feeling for you and not Friends feeling I just wanted to say I Love You  
Wow Now that I said it I feel better but You said it yourself You ever cared You wouldn't care if I died And What Really  
Killed Hurt and Broke my heart was that you said You Never even loved me That Really Hurt Ethan I love you  
and I still do but you never can feel the same way about me as you do for Sarah Who is lying to you I never Ever  
raped her Ethan She's a Vampire! Who can fight me off! But you your mom and dad And even Rory believed her  
I guess I can't even call you a friend But You'll always be in my heart as more I just wanna hear you say  
I love you too back But I can't So Ethan Here is My finally Goodbye I love you I was watching over you were  
we were best friends And Now I can watch you from the above I can be your Angel Goodbye Forever I'll love you  
Forever~Benny  
_  
I hit send Hoping if Ethan did care He would be here to stop me If He didn't come He really Never cared about me  
I sat on my bedroom floor waiting for a text Or even a call or Just for him to come over and stop me I waited  
for a few minutes Nothing That's When I finally knew He never cared I really was nothing to him I looked over  
at a photo of me and my mom when I was about three I still remember her I loved her She was the only one  
Who really cared about me I was her son I grabbed the photo and the razor I looked down at the photo as I cut  
my wrist as deep as I could I looked at two photos the one of me and my mom and one of me and Ethan  
I cut my another wrist I watched my blood coming out of my cuts I closed my eyes then I fell to the floor as I heard  
my bedroom door open but not close I didn't even opened my eyes I felt my head put onto someone's legs  
And two hands around my cut wrists I still didn't open my eyes until the someone started talking to me

Benny? Benny Please Don't Die I'm so sorry,.,.,.the someone told me I knew that voice that voice was  
Ethan's I still didn't want to open my eyes I just thought I died and I was remembering Ethan but that wasn't true

Benny Open your eyes please Oh God,.,.Ethan told me I didn't Then I heard him on the phone  
I knew he was calling 911 He stop talking to them to me again this time I opened my eyes

Benny You are awake Please stay that way Please.,.,Ethan told me I just looked at him

I thought you wouldn't come but you did but not before I did this Goodbye Ethan I love you,.,.,I said letting  
the blackness take me

Benny!? Benny! Stay awake! Benny Please I love you too Just stay with me! Please!,.Ethan begged started crying  
himself hugging Benny to him very close

Benny I'm Sorry! I Love You too! I really Do!,.,.Ethan cried as the 911 people came running into Benny's room

What's his name?.,.,The man asked

Benny Benny Weir,.,.,Ethan answered

Alright your name age and his too,.,.,The Woman said

I'm Ethan Morgan 16 Benny's age is the same as mine,.,.,.Ethan told them

Alright you can come with us.,.,The man told him Ethan nodded and on the whole way to the hospital  
Ethan thought of What He had done to Benny He hurt Broke his heart I was in and out I opened my eyes for a sec  
to see Ethan was with me holding my hand He saw me

Benny you're gonna be okay I know that,.,..Ethan told me

Ethan You Broke my heart The things you said Hurt and Killed me I still love you But You Hurt Me,.,.,.I said Ethan  
gave me a sad smile I was awake the whole way to the hospital until they told me they had to put me to sleep  
because they needed to fix my cuts I nodded and they put me under and that was it

* * *

**Okay So What do you guys Think? Want me To keep going? And How Many thought I was gonna kill  
Benny off? I really wanted to end the first part like this since everyone does So Wanna know?  
Tell me to keep going! Reivew**

**MBAV'ers For LIFE!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	2. Together?

**Heyo! I'm Back With another Chapter for You Hurt Me I thought Someone Would say  
Work on your writing then I get everyone wanting to know Everything about this and I guess  
I'm making this a story I kinda thought it would be a Two-shot But I have to many ideas for this  
one And So ReVamped Is not the last chapter in My Babysitter's a Vampire After ReVamped  
Will be since that is the chapter where I turn Ethan So Yeah**

**Thanks To: First Reivew'er It won't let me say your name emo-rocker101 Autumrose thatGuy1331 and 0809m  
And everyone else all of You guys are Awesome!**

**Everyone's asking Will be Answered in this Chapter!**

**I Do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Any of the Characters But I do own The Story's line and the OCs  
Warning! I told Everyone there would be some M Parts in this one**

**Here is together? Enjoy**

**How Can I Ever Forgive you?**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter two-Together?**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I sat there holding Benny's hand I was So Dumb to believe Sarah She was my girlfriend that's why I believed her  
But I was hurting Benny I did care about him I did loved him I would care if He died All those things I said  
weren't true I said them just in the What is that called? Well I found the true out Sarah was only dating me  
Because She knew Benny loved me So mad that I could feel the same way And I am I do feel the same way  
Since When I turned my back on him It hurt me but not as bad as it did Benny I hurt him so bad He tried to kill himself  
I still haven't broke up with Sarah yet She was away for some Vampire thing of all the things me and Benny ever said  
to each other We always made up but I said those words that must have really hurt him to take the easy way out  
I want to know What made Benny finally make this do that to himself I was taken out of my thoughts when  
I heard a knock on the door I saw Erica Rory and His Sister Jenny I knew they weren't happy with me for  
still believing Sarah after Erica told all three of us the truth

Hey Ethan,.,.Jenny said came and sat next to me

Hi Jen.,,.I said back not looking at her I'm So Mad at myself I could have stop this from happening

So What did they say?.,.,.,.Erica asked put her hand on my shoulder I gasped Oh no Not a Vision

* * *

_~Vision~  
__I saw Erica walking all pissed off to Sarah's locker I saw Sarah was wearing the same outfit the day She ask me out  
Erica shut the locker with her hand threw her hair over her shoulder_

_What the Hell is Wrong with you!?.,...Erica asked  
Sarah turned to her_

_I Guess you heard Huh?.,.,Sarah asked with an smirk on her face Erica slapped Sarah's face_

_You're a Bitch! You heard what Benny told me and Jenny Didn't you? Didn't you!?.,.,Erica said with madness in her voice_

_Maybe I did Maybe I didn't But the thing is Erica I've Ethan and that Gay Spell-Whore doesn't You should be happy  
with me Erica I did something that you'd do.,.,.Sarah said walking away from her Erica knew that nothing good could  
come from Sarah now_

_~End Vision~_

* * *

I came out of the vision Erica looked at me with "And You Really Know" Look

He's gonna be fine Since His's cuts were a bit deep but not that deep so He's gonna be okay.,.I answered with tears in  
my eyes

Ethan When Benny's wakes up Tell him I'm So Sorry.,.,Rory said I nodded as they walked out of the room to  
get something to eat Vampires and Were-cats Need to eat They were gonna get some blood And I turn back to Benny  
When I got his Text I didn't want to believe it He loved me then I read the whole Text I ran over to his house  
And that's when I saw him bleeding I hate hearing his's words to me You Hurt Me are in my head playing over and  
over again Then I heard this

Ethan...A voice called out to me and only me I looked around the room Only Me and Benny were in the room

Who's there?...,.,..,I asked in my scared voice Then These white lights filled the room I couldn't even see  
Until the lights showed a Very Pretty Woman standing there She looked like Benny but She had Brown eyes

Ethan? is that you?.,.,She asked I nodded She walked to me and hugged me

Uh Who are you?.,.,I asked she pulled away She smiled at me I looked at her that smile Was Benny's!

Are you Benny's Mom?.,..I asked again

Yes I am Call me Ella,.,.,.Ella told me

But aren't you dead?.,.,I said Ella smiled sadly at me She nodded

Yes But When I heard Benny was close to being above with me I had to see him My Baby boy was hurting,.,.,Ella said

I'm so Sorry I hurt him Mrs Weir I am Sorry,.,.,.,I said tears rolling down my face Ella put her hand on my face  
I thought She was gonna slap me but I felt her hand under my eyes cleaning the tears

We all know you're sorry You never thought How much you meant to Benny I'm gonna show you what could happened  
if you didn't Believe Sarah and If you didn't go to Benny's side and other things.,.,.Ella said She grabbed my hand

What?.,.,I asked as we left Benny's room and to where I saw the First time Me and Rory beat him up

Why are we here?...I asked

Just watch.,.,.Ella told me I watch as Benny walked down the hallway Nobody was there I remember We beat  
him up after school in school

_I saw Benny walking looking around for I guess me and Rory He screamed when Rory pushed up against the lockers  
Then I saw myself walk up with a smirk Benny looked like He was gonna cry I grabbed him by the hair and slammed  
his head hard against the lockers Benny cried out in pain_

_Please Stop I didn't do it Please Believe me! Please Ethan Rory! Please!.,.,.Benny begged us  
I kicked him in the legs making him fall to the floor Rory leaned down and punched him in the stomach  
Benny grabbed his stomach in pain He looked up at me and Rory with tears rolling down But I didn't care then  
I was mad_

_Please Stop I'm begging you two Please..,.,Benny said in a voice that broke my own heart I punched him in  
the eye I watched as me and Rory kept hitting on him tears form in my eyes as I heard Benny crying out  
for us to stop but We didn't_

I turned to Ella

Why did you show me this?.,.,.I asked

First I'm showing you Benny's life without you What He went through What would've happened if you didn't save him  
and What Will happened to you and him,.,.,.Ella said then the next thing I know We were in a Graveyard

Why are We here?.,.,.,I asked Ella didn't answer She walked up to a Grave I saw the grave I fall to the ground  
Benny's grave It read

_Benny Weir A Son and A Great Friend Born "1997" Die "2012"_

Please Tell This wasn't gonna happen if I didn't get there Please!?..,.I yelled Ella turned tome with a sad smiled

Yes Ethan this would have happen But You were there you saved My Benny's life I thank you for that,.,.,.Ella said

I got up and walked to her I put my hand on her shoulder Ella grabbed my hand She smiled

I was Mean to Benny How can you forgive me?..,.,I asked

Ethan Sweetie I'm Angel I can forgive forget but as for Benny It'll take a bit for him,.,.,.,.Ella answered me

But What will make him forgive me?..,..,I asked Ella got up grabbed me then we were in my house

What are we doing here?..,.,I asked again

I can't show you myself since this is your's and Benny's thing going on in your room go I'll be right here.,.,Ella said  
pointing to my room I walked to the door about to opened the door when I heard Me moaning Benny's name

Can Me here See Past me?,.,.I asked Ella nodded "No" I opened the door to my really dark room I saw two Shirts and  
Two pants on the floor I looked around the room until I put my eyes on my bed to see myself What it  
looked like I was riding something I saw Someone grabbing at my back then my butt

Benny...I moaned out grabbing my headboard I knew He was smiling then my other self felt a hand  
go to my neck pulling me down to Benny's lips I kissed back then I felt myself pushing more of Benny's Man-part  
up in me Benny once again grabbed my butt But this time rolled us over so He was on top I moaned even more  
when I felt Benny push all the way inside of me

Benny...,I moaned out again Benny looked at me

Fuck me Hard,,.,.,.I told him I couldn't believe What I just told him I watched as Benny slammed into me over over  
and over again That's when I heard Ella next to me

Huh I never thought My Son Could to do that,.,.,..Ella said I blush at that Then We are back in Benny's room  
with Benny still sleeping Ella walked over to Benny and ran her fingers through Benny's hair I grabbed his hand  
and sat down

Why did you show me what's gonna happen after Benny gets out of here?..,.,.I asked

I wanted to show you because You and Benny really Love each other You two are Soul Mates, And they Wanted  
me to show you Ethan Dating a Vampire is Dumb,.,.,.,.,Ella told me

Yeah I know I was dumb to do that,,.,..I said

Ethan The Good thing is that you finally know how you feel about Benny And I wish I was around to see you two  
together But I can't but you can.,.,.,Ella told me I nodded and smiled up at her

Then We both heard Bells Ringing Ella looked at me and Benny she kissed my head then Benny's  
Ella walked back to where She first came at

Where're you going?.,.,I asked

I've to go I'm needed Somewhere else Tell My Benny I said Hello Bye Ethan,,.,.Ella said as the lights came back  
down moving around her

Bye Ella,.,.,.,.I said then I turned to Benny as Jenny came into the room with food

Here I got us some food since You and I don't drink blood like my brother and his girlfriend,.,.,.,Jenny explained

Thanks,,.,,,,.I thanked her and started eating so did Jenny Were-Cats Love to eat

Jen Do you think Benny Will forgive me?.,,.,I asked Jenny looked at me with a smile

I Do Ethan But it's up to Benny I mean He is in love with you,.,.,.Jenny said

I just Hope He does I'll have to make everything up to him,.,.,.,.I said

Wait I've to go get Rory and Erica Before They see them getting blood I heard people walking to the blood room  
be back,.,.,.,,Jenny said Flash out of the room in Were's-speed I smiled at her She's like Rory in a Girl's Body

Ethan...I heard someone say I turned to Benny I saw he was awake

Benny! You're a Wake!,,.,.I said happily hugged him

Ethan If you don't mind me asking Why are you hugging me if you hate me?.,.,.Benny asked  
I pulled away

Benny I really didn't mean those words I just said them when I was mad And I Know I was Dumb to believe Sarah  
But I was only hiding my Real feelings.,.,.I answered him

What Real feelings Ethan?.,.,Benny asked

My Feelings for You Benny what I meant when I told you after I found you I Love you Benny Weir And I really Do.,.,I said

I know you do But Ethan you still Hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive you.,.,,.,.Benny told me

Benny I'm Gonna Beg for you I want to make everything Right again You and me Together as In Together Dating.,.I said  
he looked at me with Wanting to know if what I was saying was in fact true and I think Benny found it

If You really mean it Maybe I can.,.,.Benny said

Benny You wanna know how I fell for you? Remember that party We went to in Middle school?..,.,I asked Benny nodded  
for me to keep going

Well That Game they played and I went into the closet and The Door opened and I knew it was you and they  
weren't gonna let us out of We kissed Well you kissed me and I felt something I hadn't felt when Me and Sarah  
kiss That's when I fell in love with you And Benny Please give me another chance Please?..,.,I told and asked him

If that was you then Kiss me.,.,Benny said I got on top of him and pushed our lips together I put hands in his hair  
Benny put his hands around my hips I felt one of his hands on my butt grabbing it then I felt the other one go  
into my boxers grabbing my man-part I moaned and I pulled away I kissed his lips again bit them giving me a groan  
and a moan from Benny I put my forehead against Benny's

Yeah You were totally that Person that I first kissed with.,.,.,Benny said

So Does that kiss mean to you that I Love you?...,.I asked Benny smiled and nodded

So Are we Together Now?.,.,.Benny asked me as I lay down next to him hugging his side

I think so Do you?..,.,I answered and asked again

Yeah I do Ethan Morgan Will you go out with me?..,.,.Benny asked

YES!.,.,I agreed

Ethan?.,.,..Benny said I looked up at him

Yeah Ben?.,.,I asked

Do you've any of that Food left?.,.,.Benny asked I smiled and got up grabbed some of that food and let Benny eat

Benny I'm So Sorry for Believing Sarah.,..I told him Benny kissed me

It's Okay But I've a bit longer until I forgive you But If We do it Then You're forgiven.,.,.Benny said

Huh I can say that's gonna happened soon When you get out.,.,I told him

* * *

**No One's POV outside**

She Stood outside of the Hospital and She heard everything From Ethan and Benny's Dead Mother Ella To Benny and  
Ethan getting Together She knew her plan was falling out of place

I'll Get Ethan Morgan away from Benny Weir If it's the last thing I do,.,.,.She said walking off

* * *

**Okay So I don't think that's wasn't as good as the first chapter Oh Well Who do you guys think She  
is? And What She's Plan For Benny and Ethan? I don't know How Long this one is gonna be So  
Keep Reading!**

**Until My Next Update**

**~Bethan Forever**


	3. Welcome Home Benny

** HI! I'm Back with another chapter for You Hurt Me I've gotten some Awesome reviews on this Story  
I think Everyone loves or likes this one! Well All I can say is think you guys Will be in for some shockers  
Um Some Good and Some Bad I can't say too Too Much and then That's it of the story If I tell you guys  
I think you guys might like or Hate!**

**Thanks To: emo-rocker101 Autumrose thatGuy1331 and True-loves-first-Kiss-101**

**emo-rocker101: Maybe She'll Or Maybe She won't You never know Me You'll Just have to read and find out**

**True-loves-first-Kiss-101: I'm Happy that you love it Keep on reading**

**Autumrose: Well Benny's Okay For Now You never Know me Maybe I'll Hurt him very bad next time**

**thatGuy1331: Well I thought it wasn't that good But I guess you thought Different then me Keep reading**

**I do not Own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or any of the Characters I just Own the Story Ideas and the OCs**

**Okay I think that is it And She Will not come into the Story Maybe in the next Chapter or so  
Okay! Here is the next Chapter for You Hurt Me Chapter three Welcome Home Benny Enjoy!**

**Welcome Home Benny**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Welcome Home Benny**

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Well Today is the Day Me Mom and Jane take Benny home to our house Because Mom or Me Didn't know Where  
His Grandma was at Mom and Dad aren't together anymore Since Dad Punched Benny Mom had enough So no more  
Mr and Mrs Morgan Just Miss Morgan now And Me Ethan and Jane still Morgan is the last name So we're on our way  
to pick up Benny Mom pulled up in front of the Hospital

Ethan I'm sorry about believing Sarah I didn't know that She would fake it,.,.,.Mom could tell me

Mom It's fine Me and Benny are on good times now So don't worry about it,.,.,.,.I told her

Ooooh! Ethan and Benny sitting in a Tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!,.,.,.Jane started singing from the back of the car  
I hit her on the shoulder

Ow Mom! Ethan hit me!,.,.,.Jane yelled Mom looked at me She smirked

Well Jane You did started singing the Kissing in the tree song again,.,.,.,.,.Mom told her

Yeah again,.,.,.,.I agreed Ever since I told mom and Jane me and Benny are together Jane started singing that song  
every time

Mom I'll be right back with Benny,.,.,.,.I said opened my door Jane opened her's She got in the front since  
I'm gonna sit in the back with Benny I walked inside to the front Desk the Woman looked up at me

Now can I help you Sir?.,.,.,She asked I smiled

Yes you can I'm here to pick up Benny Weir My Boyfriend Is He ready?.,.,.,I answered and asked She looked at  
the list She looked up at me again and smiled herself

Yes he's ready I'll go and get him,.,.,.,.,.,.,She answered me She got up and walked to Benny's room I sat down  
and waited Benny's coming home to my house I Know What Ella showed me was gonna happen I just didn't know  
when Me and Benny going that far I came out of my thoughts When I heard someone, that made me smile.

Well You're here to pick me up huh?,.,.,.Benny asked with a smirk I stood up and kissed him I wrap my fingers  
in his hair Benny put his hands on my hips and pulled my closer until my front touched his I moaned In a Hospital!  
Benny pulled away Great Until We get home Ethan I can take you! I knew What Benny thought

Let's go home.,.,.,.Benny told me I smiled and grab his hand I felt Benny lean in to my ear

I'll take you When We get home And You'll love it.,.,.Benny whispered in my ear I moaned at his words  
We made our way to Mom's car

Hey Benny Ready to go Home?.,.,.,.Mom asked as I opened the back door to the car

Yep Miss Morgan I am,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered Mom smiled

Oh Benny! Me Ethan and Mom made your Favorite Cookies! for you!.,.,.Jane told him happily Benny smiled at her  
then messed up her hair

You're a Good Kid.,.,.,.,Benny said

I'm Not a Kid! I'm 12!,.,.,.,.Jane explained I laughed

Sure you're Jane now Let's go home,.,.,.,.I said already in the back with Benny

Alright Let's go.,.,.Mom said as She started the car and started diving to our house I put my head on Benny's shoulder  
Benny kissed the top of my head We went from being Best Friends to Not To Being Together 'Together' Benny ran  
his fingers through my hair that relax me I love this I Love Benny It just took me soooo Long to say it  
When I thought I loved Sarah I thought My feelings for Benny weren't real But I guess they were I saw the houses  
coming up my house wasn't too far from here so was Benny's I couldn't let him into that house Not after  
He almost killed himself So at my house for now Mom pulled up to our house stop the car her and Jane got out  
I opened the door for Benny I grab his hand and pulled him out of the car I shut the door

Benny turned me to him an kissed me in front of everyone Even Mom and Jane Benny pulled away and smiled at me  
I looked at Mom and Jane they were smiling at us

Uh Let's go inside Jane to set up everything for Benny.,.,,,Mom told Jane Lit Sis nodded they went inside  
Benny pulled me into his arms I smiled Benny lean his head for my neck I felt him sucking and kissing on my neck  
I moaned out loud when He did this Benny stop and made his way to my ear Benny stop there

I want you So bad But I've to wait until I get better enough,.,.,.,.Benny whispered into my ear

That sucks,..,.,.,.I said sadly

Lets go help your mom and sister.,.,.,.Benny said pulling me with him inside the house and Benny saw a few things  
were different My Dad's stuff wasn't here anymore pictures of my Dad weren't here too

Ethan Where's your dad's stuff?.,.,.,Benny asked I grab his hand

Mom and Dad aren't together anymore Benny,.,.,.,.I answered

Oh was it because of me Please don't let that be it,.,,.,.,.Benny begged I thought He was gonna cry because He thought  
He was why Mom and Dad weren't together anymore sure enough tears came down Benny's face I grab his face  
and made Benny look at me

Benny it wasn't you It was they just didn't love each other that much anymore Un-like some people do  
It wasn't you believe me Benny.,.,.,.,,I told him I pulled his face closer to mine and I kissed him  
Benny kissed back I pulled him onto my lap since I'm sitting in a chair Benny's hand went to my neck as mine  
went to his hips soon we were making out my hands went going to his Jacket Benny's were going to my shirt  
then I remember We're in my living room with Mom and Jane still around and we were in a chair  
I pulled away Benny looked at me with Lust fill eyes his lips out like a four year old I kissed him

Mom and Jane remember?.,.,.,.I reminded him Benny nodded when He remember

Oh yeah sorry I just been wanting this since we were in middle school,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny said

And You'll get me in that way Soon I Know that.,.,.,.,.I told him

How? did you've a Vision again?.,.,.,.,.Benny asked

No I saw it when Your Mom show up in your room.,.,.,,,I answered him

Ethan? What?.,.,.,.Benny asked

She show up Weird Huh? Well I didn't believe when She show up but Ella told me about She liked me for saving you  
and She took me to what's gonna happened to us.,.,.,.I answered and told him

Ella? You never knew my mom's name you're telling me the truth aren't you?...,,,Benny asked

I nodded then I felt Benny pull me into a Hug

Benny She told me to tell you that She says Hello for you.,.,.,.I told him Benny pulled back a bit and looked at me  
in the eyes

Really She did?.,.,.,.Benny asked again

Yes Benny she did...,.,.,.I answered

Oh Ethan I can not believe it My Mom Show up to you.,.,,.,Benny said

Well Believe it B She did..,.,.,I said

What's going on in here?.,.,.,Jane asked I pulled away from Benny

Well Jane Benny and I were just hugging you know?.,.,.,I asked her Jane smiled

Were you two making out?.,.,.,She asked again Benny and I blushed

EKKKKKK! I Knew it!.,.,.Jane yelled jumping up and down

MOM!.,.,.She yelled again ran into the kitchen Me and Benny laughed before We knew what Jane was doing

JANE!.,.,Me and Benny yelled ran after her I guess Just somethings Will never change

* * *

**Benny's POV**

After picking on Jane and eating Dinner Ethan and I walked up to his room I loved What they're doing for me  
But I always thought I was the person that Didn't need a lot of things So I did without Like New Video Games Sometimes  
New Outfits No One knew I was getting hit on by my dad That's why Grandma took me in After My mom die  
It was bad for me Trust me I loved my dad But my mom and dad were fighting a lot of the time When I said my dad  
wasn't around I mean it He can't come around me at all Ethan stop at his door and opened it I saw a few things were  
different Ethan's bed was bigger I guess for me and him His room had a few of my things inthere already  
I put my bags down

Mom thought since you and me were together We needed to be in the same bed I couldn't agree even more  
Is it alright with you?.,.,.,.Ethan explained and asked me

Yeah E It's cool with me Remember We're together Remember?.,.,.I reminded him

Yup Benny about your Mom I had to tell you I thought you needed to know.,.,.,.,Ethan told me

Ethan I knew my mom will always watch over me That's what She told me from above She said  
and E She kept it I'm just happy for that.,...,.I answered

Good to know Benny she's really happy about you turning out so good,.,.,.,.,.,..Ethan said walking to me

I Know She's And How couldn't she be I'm Her Only Son E.,.,.,.I told him as Ethan wrap his arms around me

She's Happy But She does wish She was here to see you grow up But She can't be so She watchs you from above  
B..,.,.,.,Ethan explained

I Just love that she's Makes me Very Happy.,.,.,.I told him Ethan smiled at me I smiled back Ethan leaned in  
I went forwards our lips touch Oh man another Make out Here we come

* * *

**Later That Night**

* * *

It was about 12 A.M. Ethan is asleep in my arms I can't stop thinking about my mom And I know what happened to  
her But I do not want to tell everyone Just yet Maybe I'll never can Not Right now

Ethan I do not even think I can tell you about What happened to my mom But One day I can until then I can't  
I love you E.,.,.,I told him hugging him closer to me I felt like I was gonna go to sleep When these Lights filled the room  
and there stood a Woman She had my hair and smile but She had Brown eyes When I had Green

Mom?..,.,.,I asked She smiled at me and nodded and walked to the bed

I can't believe it Mom it's really you,.,.,.,.I said as She ran her fingers through my hair

It's something to believe My Benny but I am here for real But I came here to warn you,.,.,..Mom told me

What do you mean Mom?...,.,I asked

She's coming Benny She's gonna try to take Ethan away from you But it'll not Happen I've seen Whats to come  
And Trust me You'll love Ethan and Her I know it,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.Mom answered

Her? Mom What does that mean?..,.I asked again Mom walked away from the bed to the middle of the room

You and Ethan Will find out soon enough until Next time Benny I Love you,.,.,.,.Mom told me as the lights came back  
wrapping around her

I Love you too!.,.,I called out to her then She was gone I trying to calm myself thinking about What Mom told me  
Who's Her? She's coming to take Ethan away from Me I Knew Who Mom was warning me about But She isn't  
in town Or Is She? After finally calming myself I went to sleep

* * *

**Okay So Ya think? Good Bad Great? I like this Chapter If you know what happened to Benny's Mom  
The Next Chapter is when She comes back! Benny'll finally tell Ethan too! Well Sorry if this came Very  
Late! Because something was going on with My Wi-Fi for my Laptop When day then the next was something  
going on with FanFiction But I got this One done then the Next Season for My Babysitter's a Vampire  
a Different Way Season one Well I hope you guys liked this one**

**Until My Next Updates**

**~Bethan Forever**


	4. She's Back!

**HIYO! I am Happy For Today's Update Anyone Else!? Well this Chapter is about after about month  
after Benny came home Just him and Ethan dating is getting more HOT with more making out and Almost  
having Sex a few times Oops!They're coming very close to it I think I should say Maybe in the next Chapter  
Or So! Also Guess Who's coming back in this Chapter The name of the Chapter kinda gives it away**

**Thanks To: emo-rocker101 Don'tGet Twisted and Autumrose and for the last chapter And For  
My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way season Two Welcome Back Dusker: emo-rocker101 Autumrose  
and ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 Awesome!**

**emo-rocker101: I'm Happy that I made your Day with My Updates! Enjoy this Chapter Because Guess Who's  
back in town**

**Don'tGet Twisted: Why Thank you I thank you for loving my story and and For me being a Very Good writer  
I never thought I would be any good and I just throw things in to make it very good**

**Autumrose: I'm Happy that you said it was a great chapter And Her Is gonna be in this Chapter  
And I'm Still on Not Hurting Benny and Hurting Him Again It's Gonna be Good! And you had it that Too?!  
I've had a Few times Oh Well :) Enjoy this Chapter**

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Benny Ethan Miss Morgan Jane Or Her But I do own the Story's  
Line The OCs In there and What's gonna go on**

**Okay I think That is it More to come on this Story! Some Changes are coming Here is Chapter Four of  
You Hurt Me Enjoy**

**She's Back!**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter 4-She's Back!**

* * *

**About a Month Later Ethan's POV**

Me and Benny sat on my bed watching some movie Benny's been home for a month now Things have been going  
Great Me and Benny are getting closer to the part Mom and Jane are making feel like a son to them Benny's happy  
about us him and I so am I us being together I looked up at him He was so into the movie I sat up Benny looked  
at me I got on top of him and kissed It was slow at first then The Kiss Started getting hotter By now I lay down on  
him I smiled When I heard him moan my hands went to his shirt Benny's went to my pants I un-did his shirt and threw  
it on the floor I pulled my pants down after he un-did them I knew We haven't gotten this far I un-did his pants  
and threw that on my floor I got my shirt off And Now we were in our boxers Please tell me We're about to go all the way

Ethan! Mom wants you and Benny down stairs!,,.,.,.,.Jane told us through our closed door Benny groan

Cockblocked by Jane,.,.,.,.,.Benny said I rolled my eyes I got up grab my shirt and pants and put them back on  
I think Benny was very slow He only had on his shirt trying to get on his pants And What? he just fell back on my bed  
Oh Just to pull up his pants I pulled him up and Opened the door

About time Did you two yet?.,.,.,.,.,.,Jane asked us

No You Stop us.,.,.,.I answered her

Oh Sorry!..,.,.Jane said hopping away down stairs

She's your Sister,.,.,..,.Benny told me

Come on Let's see What Mom wants,.,.,.,.I said pulling him downstairs

We walked into the kitchen Were Mom and Jane at Mom was cooking dinner Jane is on her new cell phone Benny  
walked over to mom and started helping her with the cooking since Benny started going back to school Everything was Different Now Me and Him Dating Nobody Pushed us into Lockers Or Beat us up anymore When Rory and I Did that to  
Benny They're scared of me and What I can do to them I wish I'd have listen to Benny and Not Sarah But What Guy  
doesn't listen to their girlfriend? Then We heard the Doorbell Ring

Ethan could you get that?.,.,..Mom asked

Sure Mom.,.,.I answered I got up from the table walked to the front door and Opened it

Hey Ethan did you miss me?..,.,She asked me I Looked up at her

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Ethan stared at Her Not believing She was even there

Ethan Did you miss me!?...,.She asked him

Sarah When did you get back?.,.,.,Ethan asked her as Sarah walked inside the house a still Shocked Ethan closed the door

Well Today Ethan Why are you happy to see me?.,.,.,Sarah asked getting closer to him Ethan backed up

Yeah Why wouldn't I be?..,.,.,Ethan said very nervous

Hey Ethan who was that at the door,.,.,.,.Benny asked him walking into the room Sarah turned her head to him  
Benny's eyes widen in fear as Sarah's turned yellow her fangs popped out She flashed up to Benny and pushed him  
against the wall holding Benny by his throat

WHY IS HE HERE!?..,.,.,Sarah roared

Sarah Let Benny Go!,.,.,.,.,Ethan told her

And Why should I? Ethan He Raped me Remember?.,.,.Sarah asked him not letting of Benny

NO! He didn't Now Let Him Go Sarah!.,.,.Jane yelled

Sarah drop Benny listening to Jane

Why are you guys taking his Side He Raped me!.,.,.,Sarah said Benny ran upstairs Not wanting to see What happens

You Lied Sarah Benny never rape you.,.,.,.,.,Ethan said

I'm Not!.,.,.,Sarah gasped Because they knew She had lied to them

Yes you are Now Get out of My house!,.,.,.,.Ethan yelled

Ethan please believe me you've too I'm your Girlfriend,.,.,.,.,.Sarah begged him Ethan looked Sarah right in the eyes  
and saw The lying in them

You aren't my Girlfriend I'm dating someone else Benny in fact His My Boyfriend.,.,.,Ethan told her  
Sarah's lying eyes turned to hate filled ones

I KNEW IT you Would go after that Gay-Spellmaster-Whore!..,.,.Sarah yelled Ethan did something He never thought  
he'd do to a Girl He slapped Sarah's face

Don't. You. Never. Talk. About. Benny. Like. That. Ever!.,.,.,.,Ethan growled Samantha Walked into the room

Sarah Leave I've heard enough.,.,.,Samantha told her Sarah walked to the door But Not before turning back to  
Ethan

You'll Be Mine No Matter What I'll get Benny out of my way just wait and see.,.,.,Sarah told him and then She was gone

Ethan You did You stood up for yourself and Benny!...,.,.Samantha told her son

I've to see if Benny's okay,.,.,.,.Ethan said ran upstairs to his and Benny's room

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I ran up to our room after getting grab by Sarah I'm so scared that Ethan will take her side again after Hearing What  
She has to say Please God Don't let Ethan Jane and Miss Morgan Believe Sarah again knowing them They'll  
tears started rolling down my face letting myself believe Ethan had Sarah again Something always told me  
Ethan could never love me like I do him I knew I couldn't stay here if they did believe her I grab my  
bags and I threw my clothes into the bags Zipped the bags closed I wanted to say Goodbye for good this time  
I was gonna leave him a note for the goodbye

_Dear Ethan Once again I Knew you'd believe Sarah I never thought you could Love me like I do you You came to my side  
When I needed you But this Time When I heard no yelling So I knew you did believe Sarah again I should've known  
you'd have you Do love her I shouldn't have ever thought We could be together When they say When you Love someone  
So much to let them go I guess that's what I'm doing letting you go even though It hurts It hurts that you believed her  
again That you let me believe that you loved me And that If you do care about Don't come looking for me I'm running  
away with not my breaking heart I feel so Hurt Mad Used and very numb That I was gonna give you my Virginity to you  
I'm Sorry that I didn't and Happy that I didn't Because If I did you'd have dumped me anyway That would have hurt  
more Then I would've kill myself Tell Everyone I Hope they have good lives and I do to you too I'm leaving Whitechapel  
Forever Why leave Whitechapel If you believe her again You're gonna make my life a living hell I love your family  
and your friends Hope you can forgive me one day I know you'll be a Vampire when Sarah turns you I guess  
When I'm on my death bad you can forgive me I'll never find Someone like you I guess you're My Soulmate  
Until You can forgive me Or Find me Or Believe me Forever I'll Love you From Benny_

I put the note on the bed I grab my stuff and walked to the window

Benny Stop running away isn't the answer.,.,.,Mom told me I didn't even turn to her I kept my back to her

Well that didn't stop you from running away from Dad I can't stay Mom.,.,I said and with that I hop out the window

* * *

**A/N Okay Why is Benny thinking Ethan has picked Sarah over him Is because He didn't hear the yelling or  
Ethan telling Sarah off So Benny thinks Ethan believed Sarah again It's something that would happen in  
the show Benny getting Sad and hurt that Ethan picks Sarah over him But Ethan and Benny are still together  
Benny doesn't think that but Ethan does**

* * *

**Ethan's POV  
**  
I ran up to mine and Benny's room I Hope He was okay I knocked on the door

Benny? Are you okay?.,.,.I asked through the door and I didn't get an answer I opened the door And didn't I see Benny  
anywhere Where could he be?! I looked around I saw His bags were gone So were his clothes and I finally saw the  
note on our bed The last time I got a text from Benny saying He was gonna kill himself I was thinking this was it  
Benny was gonna kill himself And I wouldn't know where He was at I picked it up and started reading it I dropped  
the note and Ran downstairs to Mom and Jane

Ethan! Honey What's wrong!?...,.Mom asked me

Benny ran away He's leaving town We've to find him He thinks I picked Sarah over him!.,.,I answered

Oh God! Call Erica Rory and Jenny! Jane come on.,...,Mom told Jane and they ran out to the car I called Erica Rory and  
Jenny they didn't like that Sarah was back But When I told them Benny was gone They said they were  
going to look for him right now and hung up on me I started crying Because Benny believed that I was gonna Love  
Sarah over him And He was gonna give me his Virginity And Sarah shows up I Love him Why is he think different  
if I never did I hope He's okay it is about to start raining I don't want him to get sick or get cold

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I just didn't care anymore I Love Ethan But He loves Sarah I can't stand there and watch her and Ethan together  
So Leaving Town means leaving What I don't wanna see I walked through town trying to find a Bus Stop I couldn't  
find one So I just sat down on the ground put my head on my legs and started crying again I shouldn't believe My  
thoughts But They could be true Maybe not Run away But Once again Kill myself And this time No one is here to stop me  
But I couldn't I just didn't want the pain Anymore I don't want to think about Ethan anymore If He did come after me  
it was only to yell at me The Reason Why I can't Let anyone About anything of My life Was I always thought  
No One would love me if they did My Dad didn't He always told me He didn't Love me the words were still in my head  
It hurt With Ethan when He told me those words It hurt Bader then My Dad said them I never told Nobody That  
My Dad kill My Mom He's in Jail I knew Everyone wouldn't believe me But I saw it all with my own eyes  
Dad told me No one would love me And I guess He was right I was nothing but a Cryer Not Good Mommy's boy  
He was so right! I just sat there and cried Everyone really didn't love me I took my head off my legs I should just  
go into the woods Erica Rory and Jenny already looked there I grab my bags that I put down stood up and walked to  
the woods behind Ethan's house I just fell to my knees I Just wanted to be loved was that too much to ask?  
I fell on the ground I wrap my arms around myself as I felt water hit me I looked up at and saw it was starting to rain  
Maybe that will kill me dying of being cold and and sick I heard someone running to me Great Ethan You've nice timing

Benny! Where have you been!?..,.,Ethan asked dropping to his knees next to me I closed my eyes

Ethan just go be with Sarah you love her and not me remember?...,.,.,I reminded him

B What are you talking about? I Love you not Sarah And I'm gonna ask What made you think I didn't?...,.,Ethan  
answered and asked

I didn't hear any yelling or nothing so I thought you believed Sarah again And I thought like my dad told me  
You or anyone could never and would ever love me And I guess I was dumb,.,.,.,.,.,I explained to him

Benny Don't even think that I Love you And do not think any different.,.,.,.,.Ethan told me I looked up at him

I thought you were like everyone else in my life tell me that they love me then they leave me.,.,.,.,.,I said

B I'll Never Ever leave you No Matter what Now come on Let's get you home.,.,.,.Ethan said pulling me up and walking to  
his and mine house Later that night I was laying on the bed thinking about What I did I took off when things hurt I can't  
keep it from Ethan anymore but If I did keep it in I would take off again and Maybe for good next time I Love Ethan  
with all of my heart I've to tell him sometime soon I smiled when Ethan lay down next to me

I'm sorry for taking off like that,.,.,.,.I told him Ethan smiled at me

It's okay I kinda knew It would sound like it but I didn't think you'd take off I am the one Who should be saying  
I'm sorry,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan said

I know Love you,.,.,.,.I said

Love you too,.,,.,.,Ethan said after a bit He was asleep

I'm gonna tell you Ethan I'll Just give me sometime.,.,.,I told him and all I got was a moan I laughed at him  
pulling him into my arms and fell asleep

* * *

**Okay! I didn't Want the Benny crying and Wanting to leave town in there But It's how it came out  
Sarah wasn't even there like a few seconds and Benny takes off! Aha I wonder Well Benny's gonna  
tell Ethan in the next chapter And How about Benny's Dad? an Asshole Right? And I really didn't hurt Benny  
Didn't I? Tell me if I made it seem like it And If Sarah seems like a The B Word That's what I'm doing  
well I Hope everyone enjoy this chapter**

**Until My Next Updates**

**~Bethan Forever**


	5. Telling The Truth About My Life

**HEYO! Bethan Forever Here! and Back with an All New chapter for You Hurt Me I Hope this Will be a Good  
Chapter Since This one has a Lot of Flashbacks About When Benny found out Sarah asked Ethan out  
About After Ethan turned His back on him And About Benny's Mother and Father And Maybe a Shocker  
At the End?! Maybe? ;) I have People that Want to talk to you guys Brandon Gabe You two have something to  
say**

**Gabe: Can I Go First? Okay! This Chapter is Gonna have a lot! And I mean It! So I've been readling a lot  
of Bethan or Benthan Stories Like Broken i wanna be his and My little secret I've to say My Brother's Kinda  
an Ass in that Story I just hope He won't be for long**

**Me: We all Know that He won't be Since Like Benny and Ethan can't be without each other**

**Brandon: GUESS What!? I'm gonna be In Broken! Yay Me!**

**Me and Gabe: Brandon! Talk about the Stories and Not the Ones you're gonna be in!**

**Brandon: Okay I've been Readling a Lot Like My Boyfriend Here And I can't say What I Like and Love  
Because Everyone Has A Lot of Good Stories But Friday Night Frights(My Way) and emo-rocker's stories  
Are Awesome! I can't Stop readling! them Just So Getting into it!**

**Me: Right I can't stop too So Amanda Eric Would you two like to Say What I own and Don't own Please**

**Amanda: Sure Do Bethan Bethan Forever Doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Benny Ethan Miss  
Morgan Erica Rory Sarah and I think Jane Will be in this chapter**

**Eric: But Bethan Forever Does Own Everyone Of her OCs Her own Ideas The Story Line And Everything  
Else She put in this story and If Bethan Forever did own My Babysitter's a Vampire there would  
be a Season three by Now**

**Thanks To: For the Last Chapter of You Hurt Me Autumrose ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1991emo-rocker101 and Trampled Rose Thanks To: For the Last Chapter of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way  
Season TwoAutumrose ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 and emo-rocker101 You Three make My Day After Being Sick over the Weekend!**

**Autumrose: Yeah I agree With you Sarah is the B Word And Benny was Hurt But Yes Ethan did Make him  
Feel Better Benny's Mom Will be coming into the story a Lot more And I finally tell everyone about  
What Happened to her Benny's Dad Well I think You might get it**

**ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995: LOL! XD! I couldn't agree More She's an icky Undead whore with make up  
:)! Nice To know You're enjoying Every Minute Of This! I'll Update When I Finish Every Chapter Of  
Both of my Stories!**

**emo-rocker101: As With Autumrose I couldn't agree More! I'm thinking about MPREG! For this One  
For Benny Since there isn't a Lot of those Tell me what you think**

**TrampledRose: I think Everyone Is gonna agree with you on Still stand Sarah I'm gonna make Happier But  
There's Always something Sarah will Come up with She Really Wants Ethan But I Know She'll get Whats  
coming to her Maybe a Stake through the heart By Someone Who used to dated her? Just a Little Thing  
That I'm gonna put in there I think He'll Love to Stake her**

**Well I think That's about it All I've to say is I Hope everyone enjoys This chapter Since I think It has a lot  
of Flashbacks So There is Chapter Five of You Hurt Me Enjoy!**

**What Ever Happened?**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Telling The Truth About My Life**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I'm laying on mine and Ethan's bed We just got home from school Ethan had to go downstairs to help His mom with  
somethings Jane's at a Friend's house I'm still telling myself to not let Ethan in on my life story Since I don't want  
him to leave I've watched everyone come in and out of my life like My Dad Grandma and Mom And some other people  
I thought that Ethan didn't After He told me that He loved me back Half of the time I still have flashbacks of  
the day Sarah asked Ethan out I felt my Heart broke When Ethan said yes

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

_Me and Ethan Walked out of class and to our Lockers_

_So E What do we've plan this Weekend?..,.,.,.,I asked  
__  
Uh What do you think You're always at my house Remember?..,.,.Ethan reminded me I laughed and Ethan smiled  
God I love that smile I Just can't keep that I Love him a Secret anymore I've to tell him If I do What happens if  
Ethan doesn't love me back Yeah He loves Sarah_

_Yeah Listen E I've to tell you something that you might like or not.,.,.,.I told him_

_Okay Benny what's it?...,.Ethan asked I opened my mouth to talk when Sarah walked up with a smile I didn't like_

_Hey Ethan Benny.,.,.,.,Sarah said her voice hurt When She said my name This can't be good_

_H-Hi Sara-Sarah.,.,.,Ethan tried to talk He's really Geeky And nerdy I Love that about him_

_So I was thinking Ethan How would you love to go on a dat with me this Weekend?..,.,.,Sarah asked No She couldn't be  
doing this to me! This is my Weekend with Ethan! say No Ethan Please for me I saw Ethan's face break out in a Big  
Smile the Smile I thought I was the only one to make him smile like that that hurt_

_Yes!.,.,Ethan answered happily_

_Great.,.,.,Sarah said wrap her arms around Ethan's neck and kissed him I thought I felt tears in my eyes Sarah's eyes  
were open looking at me She was only doing this to keep me from Ethan She pulled away_

_Good See you this weekend.,.,.,Sarah said walking by me She bumped into me smirking at me Ethan turned ro me_

_Well B I've a Date this Weekend Maybe next Time?...,,Ethan asked walking away from me_

_Yeah next time.,.,.,.I answered sadly I already knew there wasn't gonna be a next time I walked to the boys bathroom  
I pushed open the door and I sat against it as I finally broke down Everything I ever wanted was gone Ethan was  
I lost him forever to that Bloodsucking-Demon tears rolling down my face I felt So Dumb and so stupid  
How could have I ever thought Ethan could love me I was very dumb If I've just told him maybe things would be  
different little did I know everything was gonna be different_

* * *

**~End Of Flashback~**

* * *

I hate that Flashback It's One of them I don't wanna remember I Just hate it Thinking about Sarah taking Ethan away  
from me But Hey I got him and She didn't but She did get Ethan first I guess She liked him too But I'm In Love with  
him She just didn't want me to have Ethan I hated thinking about them together Everyday seeing Ethan and Sarah  
I felt like my heart was being rip out of my chest or a Hole had been punch through my chest I cound't sleep or eat  
If I did sleep I'd think about Ethan and Sarah If I ate I'd just throw it back up At night I'd lay in my bed crying  
thinking about How I could've gotten Ethan But I was too stupid for Not telling him I wanted to Kill myself Well  
I didn't want to since I still had Ethan But then I didn't That Just made me have another flashback

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

_I layed on my bed after getting beat up today was the first day I ever got beat up this bad My sides were black and  
purple from Ethan and Rory Beating me up my back hurts from getting threw against a locker or lockers Ethan hitting  
me Hurt more then He said I was nothing to him Never cared If I died Everything Just hurt Getting Called everything  
in the book I was almost raped A few times Like Ethan would care I thought a Few times He was apart of it  
I don't want to remember him But My mind would always come back to him making me cry at night  
All I wanted to do was get into a ball and die I felt like I had nothing At school I had no friends  
and When I'd get home Nobody was here Grandma took off leaving me by myself Well I knew that Everyone  
Hated me I feel like a Zombie That everybody thinks I'll eat their brains I should be one I don't want to feel this way  
anymore I looked at outside looking at Ethan's house Who was having a party Of all the freaking times I wasn't  
there it hurt Because I've always wanted to go to a Party or have one with Ethan But He didn't want me anymore  
I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom I saw the one thing I told myself I'd never ever go back to  
Cutting myself I did when I was younger When Ethan came into my life I was about to cut one time When Ethan  
came into the room He begged me not to do it I just fell on the floor crying That was when Me and Ethan talked  
about things Before I knew I was in love with him Looking at the razor I put it up to my left wrist and I pushed it  
down as hard as I could I smiled When I saw the Blood I didn't care anymore I just didn't_

* * *

**~End Of Flashback~**

* * *

Ugh I hate that one too I heard the door Open and close and I felt Him got on the bed Next to me wrapping his arms  
around me Ethan has asked me a few things about my life I just answer them as I can't talk about them until I'm  
ready to All of the things He saved my life twice I've never ask him why He believed Sarah Or did I? Why I take off  
When something Gets bad or Something Just hurts me I thought that side of me Went away After I got a Best friend  
and Friends I was just Happy Goofy Funny Geeky Teenager And a Spellmaster and Vampire figher Was a Person  
that did have feelings and still did

Benny you okay?.,.,.,.Ethan asked me bring me out of my thoughts I rolld over in his arms to face him

Yeah Babe just thinking,,.,.,.,I answered as I ran my fingers in his hair

About?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked again

Stuff some stuff I wish I didn't have or want to remember anymore since I've you...,.,.,.I explained

I'm sorry about all that stuff to you and Rory's still sorry,.,.,..,.,.Ethan told me I smiled at him He is always  
still saying He's Sorry I knew He was I lean forward and kissed him Ethan kissed me back I licked his lips making Him  
moan I smiled and bit his top lip I pulled away

I know you're sorry you tell me everyday I just know you're stop telling me so much.,.,.,.I said

Sorry.,.,.,,Ethan whispered looking me in the eyes I smiled at him I knew It was time to tell

Ethan I'm ready.,.,.,.,I told him Ethan's eyes widen at me

Are you sure?..,.,.Ethan asked me I nodded and held out my hand Ethan grab it and gasped a few secouds later

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I grab Benny's hand and I gasped as I went into a Vision

* * *

**~Ethan's Vision Of Benny's Past~**

* * *

_I saw a Five year old Benny crying Watching from his room of His Mom and Dad fighting_

_God! You're such a Bitch!.,.,.Mr Weir yelled at Ella Who threw up her arms_

_Well You're a Dick! Me and Benny are leaving and Never coming Back! I'm Tired of you and Everything  
you yell about! And Benny is only Five! He wants to know When His Dad is coming home!,.,.,.,.,.Ella yelled at him  
walking to their bedroom only to be grab really hard be Mr Weir_

_You two aren't going Anywhere! As long as I am around You can't take him.,.,.,.Mr Weir growled out  
Wow that's Benny's dad__ he's really mean_

_I'm going to your Mother's She has always told me that her home was open to me and Benny and Not you,.,.,.,.Ella told  
him Giving him the eyes Benny had Mr Weir's eyes Those Green eyes Something He did shocked me Mr Weir  
held up his hand and Slapped Ella across the face She grab her face and looked at Mr Weir in the face She saw  
the Hate in his Green eyes And She Punch him the face I heard Little Benny make a Little Gasp But Not loud Enough  
for his Mom and Dad to hear him Ella tried to run away from Mr Weir But He grab her and started staking her  
they were yelling and fighting each other Before Ella tried pulling away from him They kept on fighting until  
they were at the stairs Ella punch him again in the face Mr Weir's eyes turned Very Dark Almost Black from what it  
look like to me He grab her by the shoulders and threw Ella down the stairs_

_Oh!.,.,.Ella yelled as She fell as soon as She hit the bottom Ella wasn't moving not at all just laying there with blood on  
her head and floor Benny saw it all He opened his door only to see His dad walk to the bedroom and close the door  
Little Benny ran down the stairs and moving her trying to wake her up_

_Mommy? Please Wake up Please!.,.,.Little Benny begged Ella's eyes opened up she held up her hand to Benny's cheek_

_Honey I won't be around anymore I just want you to know that I love you and I'll be watching over you.,.,.,Ella told him_

_Like an Angel Mommy?.,.,.Little Benny asked with tears rolling down his face Ella smiled and nodded_

_Yes Sweetie an Angel Mom has been One.,.,.,.Ella answered_

_What do you mean Mommy?.,.,.,.,.Little Benny asked_

_I'm Like Angel but You can call me like a Whitelighter I watch over people and You'll be like me But you don't have to  
die to be like me It's in your blood When you turn Sixteen Those powers will be yours use them for good and only  
good I love you My Benny.,.,.,.Ella explained then took her last breath Little Benny had more tears fall from his eyes  
leaving thinking The only person that cared about him was gone His Dad wasn't gonna be around after this until  
He met a Boy with Dark Brown eyes and Hair_

* * *

**~End Of Vision Flashback~**

* * *

I gasped after seeing all of that So that's why Benny was always wanting to leave when things got bad because His  
Mom did And What did Ella mean by She was always an Angel? She had it in her blood too? and Benny did  
too But He's sixteen And where are those powers Ella was talking about And What the in Hell is a Whitelighter?  
All I knew about was Benny's a Spellmaster and I didn't know He could be an Angel too I'll just have to wait and find  
out I looked at Benny Who hed tears in his eyes I leaned forward kissed back lettinghim know I was Okay and Sorry  
for that

I'm sorry.,.,,.,I told him Benny nodded

I don't ever leave me please.,.,.,.,Benny said as I pulled him closer his head on my chest

No I'm Never gonna leave you Never.,.,.,.,.I whispered After awhile I knew Benny was asleep well fast asleep  
I rubbed his back The things I wanted to know were answered Was it something I wanted to know Yes it was  
Because I can now help Benny get over this about No One loving him It was going to be different I kissed his head  
and gasped again another vision?

* * *

**~Vision~**

* * *

_I saw a Room full of Doctors with their outfits on I heard somebody screaming in pain My eyes went to the table  
Were Women give birth on and My eyes widen at what I saw It wasn't a Woman on the table it was Benny  
His stomach was Huge He was Pushing down I knew It was a Baby and My Baby I saw myself next to Benny holding  
onto his hand and Mom Next to him holding his another hand And there was a Doctor in between Benny's legs  
Well a Girl Doctor She looked up at us with a smile_

_Come On Benny you're doing great Just one more Push and It'll be over.,.,.,.She told him_

_I can't! It Hurts Too BAD!.,.,.Benny grunted out trying not to push then Did push Not even a minute later I heard a  
Baby crying Benny fell back Myself sighed and smiled at Benny Mom rubbed his head as the Doctor came back over  
to us With Two little wrapped up Babies Wait! TWO!? I Guess Benny didn't want to push since He was tired from  
having the first Baby and as they put One Baby in my arms and the other in Benny's My Vision ended_

* * *

**~End Of Vision~**

* * *

I looked down at Benny When is this gonna Happen? Later? Soon? Ella show me and Benny doing it and Benny was ontop  
If It wasn't Our First time Well If this was gonna happen It was going to Really Really Soon And I just don't know when  
if It happens I know I'll be ready I Just hope Benny's

* * *

**And DONE! Well That was a Long Chapter and I'm Sure There'll be More long Chapters to come Since  
I've to write a Little Sex part in maybe the next chapter or the next one after that If you want It can  
be in the next Chapter It has been a While Since I did an M Part I've been writing More of it and Some of  
it I didn't know that they could do! Well It was Good writing though Soo! The Next Chapter is Coming  
Soon! and before you guys ask What Ella showed Ethan was After Benny had the Babies Just so you know!  
And If Chapter had a Bad ending Sorry I tried**

**Until My Next Updates**

**Eric Amanda Brandon and Gabe: BYE!**

**~Bethan Forever *Rolling eyes at them***


	6. The Weekend Get Away

**Hey Y'all! What's Up!? I know I just did a Texas Saying Well I'm from Texas Well  
I can say There is a M rated Part In this chapter So to some of you I'll Let you know When  
It's coming up and When It's over since Some of you Don't like Sex in stories Even Gay Sex  
Well Then Why do you read!? it then! Well I know some of you do I just wonder Why is Everyone different  
When it comes to this M Part I'm finally Putting in Well that Vision Ethan had Could happen after this  
one or More times Well I need to know At the end of this chapter I'll ask you guys something Just Read!**

**Thanks To: For the Last Chapter of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two:  
emo-rocker101  
and Thanks To: For the Last chapter of You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101** **Autumrose and  
ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995**

**Gabe: Hey you guys! I'm Back here with Everyone of my friends Known as Eric Amanda Erica and a few  
others and My Boyfriend And If you want to know What I've been reading I've been a lot So I can't name off  
What I've been reading So Yeah**

**Brandon: Same here But I can say this If you Love Benny and Ethan There is a Fan Page on Facebook  
By Bethan Forever Called Bethan Forever And She also has another Fan Page My Babysitter's a Vampire  
Fans Page And If you want All you have to do is Like US! On Facebook! And Please Check out Melissa  
Felton 8's Story A One Night's Maketake It's So Awesome!**

**Me: Yup Like Please! and I'm in Love with that Story! It's So Great! Amanda Can you please tell everyone  
What I own and Don't Please**

**Amanda: Sure thing Bethan Forever Who doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire Or Any Of the MBAV  
Characters and But Bethan Forever Does own Me Every other OCs The story Line and Everything  
Else And If she did own My Babysitter's a Vampire there Would be a Season Three by now!**

**emo-rocker101: Thanks I hope it was an Awesome Chapter as I hope for this chapter and I rolled  
my eyes at them because As you can see they talk Way TO much Well I Hope I do a Great Job with the  
You know What in this chapter Enjoy!**

**Autumrose: Wow I didn't know it was So Wonderful! And I threw in the Last Vision I wanted everyone  
to see Ethan won't leave But Benny might get scared and try to run off again He might think  
Ethan won't want him and the Babies But He does But That doesn't mean Sarah'll stop just yet  
in trying to Get Ethan back I won't tell anymore All that is coming up But for now Enjoy!**

**ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995: AW! Thanks! I didn't know it was that Cutttttttteeeeeeee!  
I'm keeping the Updates coming I Do have more Stories Ideas I might start a Radio Rebel Story  
You Never know me! :D I Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Well everyone I've nothing more to say So Here is Chapter Six Of You Hurt Me Enjoy!**

**Just Maybe It's Time**

**~Bethan Forever P.S And If My Sex Part is not that Good I've not done it in a while**

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Weekend Get Away**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I can't believe Me and Ethan have been dating this long This Weekend Ethan says He has something big plan for us  
I couldn't help but to wonder If this Weekend was going to be the Weekend that Ethan and I finally have Sex  
or We make Love I love the both of those words But I can not find the right word So Here I'm sitting on our bed  
reading a Book Yeah since when do I Benny Weir read a book It's my Spell-book I was reading Believe it or not  
Miss Morgan is a Seer and a Spellmaster Ethan gotten the Seer from her and Jane had gotten the Spellmaster  
from her Mr Morgan who was Just a Human knew about it Ethan's mom thought Jane and Ethan were Like him  
She's happy that her kids followed her and not Her Asshole Ex I heard the Door open I didn't even turn my head  
I knew it was Ethan Who never knocked on the door after Me taking off last time He doesn't anymore I felt  
him sit beside me and put his arm around my shoulder and lean over to see What Spell I was looking at

A Make yourself Pregnant Spell?..,.,.,.,.Ethan asked I smiled I wanted kids But not right now I just found the Spell  
Since Jane couldn't find it

Ahh It's a Spell Jane couldn't find so I found it for her.,.,.I answered closing my Spell-book and rubbing my eyes  
I got tired after looking for that Spell for almost four hours and here comes Jane hopping into the room

Hey Benny did you find that spell?.,.,.,Jane asked I nodded and opened up the Spell-book where I bookmarked  
the Spell Jane's face broke out in a big smile before grabbing the Spell-book from me It was the both of our's  
But it wasn't still mine Jane was using Miss Morgan's spell-book When She needed a spell Miss Morgan wanted  
that wasn't in Miss Morgan's spell-book She'd use mine

Thanks! Benny you're the best!.,.,.Jane told me hopping back out of the room I laughed I never had a Sister And Jane  
was really close to having a sister I leaned back against the headboard with Ethan's arm still wrap around my shoulder  
I smiled I had finally gotten my guy The One I've always wanted I 'd have never thought I'd get him I closed my eyes  
and put my head on his shoulder trying to get some sleep I've been having weird Dreams About Ethan leaving me  
And Me with two little Kids in my arms watching Ethan and Sarah together I'm not going back to that I just can't

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

About at 1030 PM Jane was still up trying to work on that spell Her brother and His boyfriend were asleep as for Her Mom  
Who was out with the Girls tonight

'Ugh! Come on Jane Think! What would Benny do?', Jane thought Which was Stupid since Benny was not good at spells  
But now He was

Okay Just do it.,.,.She breathed then turned to the book and put her finger under the Spell's Words

Leavus Timus Jusus fors gabus.,.,.,.Jane read from the Book a Pink Light shot out of her other hand and out  
her open Bedroom door and into the Only room that had the door open Ethan and Benny's room Jane hopped off her  
bed and ran into the room As the Pink light was over Benny's body then just floated into His body making him glow  
Blue and Pink Jane's eyes widen

'What could that spell do to Benny?', She thought before running out of the room Benny was dreaming about  
Kids for some freaking reason Just hoping this Weekend Him and Ethan were or not gonna take that big sept  
Hoping it was a Good weekend

* * *

**Friday Afternoon The Day Of The Weekend Get Away**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Man School is about to let out My last class wasn't with Benny But with Jenny Rory's sister Who was bugging me  
to death Just like Rory I texted Benny And He text right back We kept texting each other the Teacher of my class  
didn't care at all I smirked at the next text Benny Sent me

**'Ethan Baby What do you've plan for this "Weekend Get Away?"', ~Benny**

I laughed a bit then looked around then back to my cell phone laying on my lap I text back

**'Hmm I won't say But I'll give you this I'm going to Kinda like Rock your world I guess', Ethan**

I hit send I waiting on Benny's answer to that one When I saw Benny's Number pop up on the Phone his Text  
had came through

**'Ethan does that mean We're gonna have Uh... Sex?', Benny**

I knew it then I guess it was really time for us To do it I just sat there thinking I mean I did no I mean I do want  
this but Was I ready for it? My Phone Had another Text pop up I saw the Number And I frowned at it

**'Hey! Ethan Want to get together this Weekend?' Sarah**

I rolled my eyes at her Really asking me that Sarah you're such a Bitch I text Benny back

**'Maybe You'll find out soon enough ;)', Ethan**

I hit send and I looked at Sarah's text again then She text back again and again two texts back to back

**'ETHAN! Answer ME! DAMMIT!', Sarah 'If you Don't answer me right now I'm going after your Boyfriend',  
Sarah**

That pissed me Off Going after Benny Wasn't going to happen not on my watch Then I remembered Benny's class  
gets out before my class does OH Shit! I looked down at my phone and Saw Benny's text

**'Ethan My class just got out I'll be waiting for you at your locker I can't wait for what you're gonna  
do to me'., Benny**

I felt Like Death was running in me If Sarah Trieds anything to hurt Benny She better not I waited for the Bell to ring

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I stood by Ethan's locker; Waiting on him I knew this Weekend was going to have some Sex in it I've been waiting  
for Ethan and I to make Love since forever I'm just worried if I am not good in bed? If Ethan backs out  
last minute God I'm worried I lean against Ethan's locker and closed my eyes thinking about me and Ethan  
not knowing I was day-dreaming

* * *

**~Benny's Day-Dream~**

* * *

**I pushed Ethan against the door slamming the door shut as my lips attack Ethan's neck sucking kissing  
and biting on his neck getting a moan from Ethan I smiled into his neck and started sucking even  
more my hands went to the front of Ethan's shirt and started un-doing it When I was done I threw  
the shirt down and made my way to his pants then I felt Ethan grab my ass I growled and threw  
him onto the bed and got ontop of him and I lean to his ear**

**'Being a Bad Boy Huh?', I asked I pulled away from Ethan's ear**

**Ethan pulled me back to him and kissed me I kissed back We pulled away**

**'Because only you can make me like this', Ethan answered laying down and un-doing his pants for me  
and pulled them down I saw something sticking up in his boxers I smirked**

**'Nice to know I can do that to you', I told him pulling off my shirt and pants Ethan shook his head at me**

**'Just get over here that We can make love I need you', Ethan breathed I lean down and kissed  
him from lips to neck to chest all the way down to his boxers I smiled and kissed the Boxers' covered  
Cock I heard Ethan take a Deep breath and not let it now I knew how to I opened up the little opening  
to the boxers and I saw How big Ethan was at least about 10 inchs I was about 11 I think  
I put my mouth on it and sucked the head Ethan grab the Sheets and was moaning as I started taking  
more and more of him into my mouth I felt Ethan's hands grab my hair and pushed me down taking  
him all the way into my mouth I ran my teeth down and up and I'd pull back and nip the head  
making Ethan arched up a few times I smiled around him I went back down sucking and licking**

**'Benny I'm gonna I'm Gonna', Ethan moaned but didn't finish When He cummed into my mouth I  
pulled back licking my lips Mmm Ethan was good I pulled down Ethan's boxers making him gasp**

**'I don't have; any Lube So I might have to use something else', I smirked pull Ethan's legs apart  
looking at his hole I just wanted to slam in right then and there But I didn't want to hurt him  
at the same time I put three of my fingers in my mouth sucking on them and making Ethan moan  
and push himself to me putting his hole right to my Boxers' covered Cock my eyes rolled back  
as I started to rubbing against him Fuck it! No LUBE! I need him! I took off my boxers I looked at Ethan  
He nodded and I slowly move to push in I got the head just about in When**

* * *

A Slam on the locker next to me knocked me out of the Day-Dream I was SO Fucking Close to fucking Ethan  
I opened my eyes Thinking it was Ethan I turned my head to them and saw Sarah! I jumped back from the locker  
and started digging in my backpack When I felt Sarah flash up behind me and grab my neck

Oh now Benny don't be this way.,.,.,.Sarah told me then She flash us away I screamed I looked around and I saw  
we were at the back of the school Sarah had pushed me against the wall her fangs out I was thinking She was  
gonna drink me dry I closed my eyes But She did something else I felt cold lips on mine My eyes shot open and  
Sarah was kissing me! Why?! I tried to push her away Damn Vampire powers When I heard Someone yelling at her  
making Sarah pull away

Hey Vampire bitch! Back off my Boyfriend!.,.,.,Ethan yelled walking up with Rory Jenny and Erica right behind him  
Sarah hissed at them Erica and Rory hissed back Jenny growled at her

Leave Benny alone Sarah,.,,.,.,.Erica hissed at her used to be Bestfriend

Fine I'll leave for Now But I'll be back!.,.,.,Sarah yelled before flying up into the sky I looked at Ethan then down  
I started crying I thought He was going to break up with me because of Sarah kissing me I felt him move my head  
back up I looked into his Dark brown eyes He looked into my Green ones Ethan lean up and kissed me  
I smiled and kissed back

Okay We're going now I guess.,.,.,.,Jenny said I waved my hand telling them to leave I heard three flashes  
I pulled away

Sorry.,.,.,.I said Ethan kissed my cheek

It's okay I saw where you were trying to push Sarah away.,.,.,.Ethan said I smiled and kissed him again I hope  
I'm ready for the Weekend Get Away

* * *

**Back At The Morgan House**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I was packing up Everything I needed But You know whats I wanted it to happen this Weekend Since we're  
gonna finally be alone and Everything and It's Gonna rain and Snow Where we are going to All this Weekend  
I hope the Powers doesn't go out Then We have to get really close and Keep each other Hot and If we can't  
off comes our clothes Stop thinking you're gonna Get to happy and Benny's gonna see it in your pants  
showing all over the place I just finished packing When I heard a knock on the door I turned around to see Mom  
standing there

Hey Mom.,.,.I said closing up my bag

Ethan Uh Do we need to have 'The Talk'?.,.,.,.,.,Mom asked walking from the door to the bed and sat down My eyes  
widen Does She mean "The Sex Talk" Talk? I shook my head No

No? Ethan I think I should tell you.,.,.Mom could get out before I stopped her

It's okay Mom I know 'The Talk' I was around When Benny's Grandma told him.,.,..,.,I explained not wanting  
to hear my Mom's Sex talk She nodded and stood up

Okay Okay Needed to know If you knew and Um Benny's ready Should I tell him you're too?.,.,,,.Mom asked and told me

Yeah sure,.,.,.,.I answered I heard mom walking out and down the stairs I put my bag down and grab  
the Keys to that little house Mom had gotten for Benny and I for the Weekend Well It's Mom's She got it  
for Anything We needed to go to I grab my bag and Walked down stairs I saw Benny waiting on me

Hey babe ready?.,.,I asked Benny nodded and picked up his bag Jane ran in hugged the both of us

Bye you two!.,.,.Jane yelled as She let go Me and Benny walked outside I threw our bags into the car  
Benny hopped into the car I got in and saw Mom and Jane waving their hands We waved back as I pulled out  
of the drive Way and got onto the road before I knew it Benny was asleep I smiled

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I fell asleep on the Way I was dreaming about me and Ethan In a Hot Tub The Hot water around us as we were  
making out We're naked in the Hot Tub No need to wear clothes our manhood's rubbing together Making the  
both of us moan getting harder if that could happen Since We were both hard as rocks My fingers made their  
way to Ethan's hole pushing all of them into his hole making Ethan gasp in pain or pressure I think both  
Ethan smiled and started moving on my fingers I bit my lip lean my head back watching Ethan as he was riding  
my fingers I pulled them out Ethan frowned I smiled and slammed him down on my cock He gasped and threw  
his head back then I was being awaken by Ethan shaking my shoulder I opened my eyes and looked at Ethan  
He was smiling what about? I looked down at my pants and Saw Why Dammit I had a hard-on Just great

Uh um What were you dreaming about?.,.,.,.,,.Ethan asked not taking his eyes away from my pants

You and Me and a hot tub and We were about to start having you know what.,.,.,.I answered

Oh Uh Good Come on We're here...,.,.,.Ethan said opening the car door I looked outside I saw The ground was covered  
with White snow all over the place It was trying to snow again It was Very Dark I knew it was Still Day-time  
I opened my car door slowly and sept out My feet fell in the snow I laughed And smiled I never seen snow before  
And I walked to Ethan to help him with our bags

I got it Benny Just go inside were It's Nice and Warm.,.,,.Ethan told me I smiled and nodded and I walked to the little  
house I think it was a Three or Four Bedrooms And I think Two bath Nothing big I guess I opened the door  
and Saw Everything was So nice and Very pretty A Big Couch some Armchairs And a Fire-place I've dreamed  
of losing my Virginity by a Fire being Kissed on my neck chest my whole body running my fingers through Ethan's  
hair I knew I was gonna be bottom on the First time I was okay with that Me grabbing Ethan's back my fingers  
digging into his back the gasps and sighs coming out of both of our mouths moans more coming out of my mouth  
my eyes rolling in the back of my head as Ethan hit that place within me my hands go from Ethan's back  
to the sheets We're wrapped up in grabbing them I frowned in my thoughts as Ethan pulled out of me then flip  
me over and I felt him push his cock into me from behind moaning and grabbing the sheets even more  
biting my lip feeling him move in and out I was thinking When Ethan opened the door and saw me just standing  
there

Benny? You okay?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked me I knocked myself out of my thoughts Of Me and Ethan making Love  
and turn to him

Yeah I am just thinking.,.,.,I answered looking around Ethan drop the bags on the couch I guess Eh didn't want to  
bring them all the way to the bedroom

About?.,.,.,Ethan asked sitting down in the Armchair

About Me and you making Love and What it would feel like.,.,.,.,I said not looking at him

I know about that kinda I've dreamed about it I guess not as much as you do.,.,.,.,.Ethan said

I don't just dream I day-dream Think and have thoughts about it.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted I heard Ethan sigh Great Now He  
won't take me Ethan got up from the couch and walked over to me I turned to him as Ethan walked up to me  
And He kissed me I grab his face and pulled it closer to mine I kissed back I hope this is when We can finally  
make Love I felt Ethan's hands got to my jacket I pulled it off and threw it on the floor I wrap my arms around  
Ethan my hands holding him on his middle back Ethan started pulling me to the couch He knocked off our  
bags I push him down and we kept making out I smiled and started un-zipping his jacket When I un-zipped it  
I started pulling up his shirt Ethan bit his lip watching me I pulled the shirt up some and I started kissing  
his stomach Ethan giggled I mean Giggled at that I knew something to turn him on I licked up and down his stomach

B-Benny.,.,.,.,,.,.,Ethan gasped as I kept licking until I got to his pants I looked up at Ethan Who looked down at me  
I saw the Lust in his eyes I knew it was time Ethan nodded for me to go I pulled down the Zipper on Ethan's pants  
I was about pulled them down When all of the lights Went off and everything in the house went dark  
Ethan sat up I was in the middle of his legs I heard Rain coming down Really hard and mix with Snow isn't good

Oh great!.,..,Ethan groaned and fell back on th couch I rolled my eyes I really hate Rain and Snow

I'll go find some sheets It would be better if We sleep in there tonight.,.,,.,.I said walking to the bedroom

I'll get some Fire-wood.,.,.,Ethan said getting off the couch Wait Fire-wood? And We are sleeping in front of the Fire-Pla  
ce We still can have Our making Love in front of the fire! I grab the Softest Sheets I could find I heard the door open  
I knew Ethan was back in the house I took my time I make sure I smelt fine I looked fine I looked down Good  
I was you know what I wanted to look great Well Not fixing my clothes since those are gonna be on the floor  
by Tonight's end and so will be my underwear Then why make myself look good then? I opened the door  
and walked out I walked back to the living room/Like Kitchen I saw Ethan wasn't there I guess He was outside  
again I lied down the sheets man Bad time for the bathroom Really pee Now?! I walked to the bathroom  
after like ten or fourteen minutes fighting with my zipper I finally used the bathroom And once again I walked  
out of the bathroom and back to the living room I saw something that made my heart start beating really fast  
Food all made up drinks and little flash-lights

You like?.,.,.,Ethan asked from his spot on the floor I smiled and sat on the floor my heart beating faster

Yeah I love it.,.,.,.,I answered lean over the food and kissed him After eating Ethan said we were having dessert  
So Where we're eating a little cake Well I couldn't think with Ethan eating so I looked at him After He was done  
He asked me Why didn't I eat

Well Ethan I'm full from all of that food.,.,.,.,.I said Ethan nodded got up and sat next to me then Ethan started  
kissing my neck I moaned It felt So good Then I felt him bite my Adams apple then He started sucking on it  
I slowly fell on the floor on my back as Ethan kept kissing and sucking on my neck and throat I sat up a bit to take  
off my shirt I pulled it over my head with Ethan helping I was done I pushed our lips together as my hands  
worked with Ethan's pants I pushed my tongue into Ethan's mouth licking Everything I'd lick as I finally un-did  
Ethan's pants he pulled them off then He did the same with mine I felt his hand go into my boxers anf grab my cock  
I smirked at Ethan

Want more Take off your shirt our boxers and let's get started.,.,I whispered into his ear then Ethan growled at me  
Okay that's weird the next thing I knew We're both naked I bit my lip looking at Ethan I'm so bottom for  
Our first time Ethan looked at me I knew He wanted to lube me But with what I nodded for the 'Okay'  
I opened up my legs I watched as Ethan put his head there the next thing I felt was Oh shit! Ethan's tongue's in my hole

Ethan! Oh god!.,.,.I moaned out pushing on Ethan's head making his tongue go more into me I felt my eyes rolling  
back in my head God! Ethan's so good at this! If he kept this up I was gonna cum at any second I whimper When  
Ethan pulled his tongue out Ethan lean down to kiss me I kissed back

Are you sure you want this?.,.,.,Ethan asked-slash-whispered against my lips I bit his lip then I wrapped the sheets  
around us And opened up My legs even more

Yes I'm so sure More sure I've ever been in my life I want you so bad Please take me.,.,,.,.,I begged I wasn't a begger  
Well Ethan knew that too

Okay.,.,.,Ethan whispered then I felt something big and hard and very hot push against my hole I wanted Ethan  
to take my virginity Right now

Ethan please.,.,.,.I whimpered I saw Ethan smirk then that something big and hard and very hot pushed into me  
I grip the sheets SO Much persure with a bit of pain But God! I only felt the tip was in me I looked at Ethan  
He was slowly trying to be easy with me But only the Tip!? Ethan More! Dammit! To let him know I wanted more  
I pushed myself to his cock making half of it go into me I moaned

More.,.,.,I moaned with my eyes closed grabbing the sheets even more I thought I couldn't grab anymore of the sheets  
I knew Ethan was smiling at me I was finally getting Ethan in the last way I wanted him to be with me I gasped  
when I felt Ethan pushing all the way into me holding there Dammit! I need him I opened my eyes and tried to sit  
up Ethan knew What I was doing and lean down at me I moaned when Ethan lay ontop of me making his cock  
go more into me I ran my fingers through his hair smiling at him I lean in and kissed him Ethan kissed back  
and started pulling out and in his lips moved from my lips to my neck kissing sucking and biting on it  
I felt Ethan started moving his cock around inside of me trying to find that place in me that Would have me  
crying for more then Ethan found it

UHN!.,.,.I grunted out Ethan hit that place again

GOD! AGAIN!.,.,.,.,I yelled out Ethan pulled me from the floor and into his lap My back ached up taking more of him  
into me I threw my arms over his shoulders and kissed him I started rocking back and forth on his cock I threw my  
head back This Felt so Great! So much I've ever wanted it must've been a lot for Ethan to deal with He fell onto  
the floor on his Back bring me with him Ethan moaned when I fell on him He grabbed my ass I smiled and started  
moving on him and his cock I started fucking myself on Ethan's cock I never even thought Making Love was  
So Great I always thought It hurt your first time I thought to freaking wrong It doesn't hurt Just makes you moan  
a lot still rocking on Ethan's cock Ethan let go of my ass and started rubbing my chest smiling up at me

I love you.,.,.,.I was trying to make it come out is a saying but it was more a moan Ethan grab my head and  
pulled me down to his lips and kissed me

I love you too.,.,.,.,Ethan whispered against my lips as I started rocking faster Ethan wrapped his legs around me  
then I had a weird feeling in my stomach it was so warm and Well really hot feeling I knew that I was close to  
cumming

Ethan I'm about to,.,.,,.,.I moaned but didn't finish Ethan nodded then flip us over

Me too,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told me then started slamming into me My back ached up again If Ethan hits that place again  
I'm done that's it for Our First time Ethan pulled out and slammed back in He kept doing that and started rubbing  
my cock to help me come After doing a that for like three minutes I ached my back again cried Ethan's name as  
I came all over our chests I heard Ethan groaning I knew he was close and I didn't know how to make him cum inside  
of me And that's what I wanted I started pushing down On Ethan's cock I think that did it

SHIT! BENNY!.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan yelled and cried out as He cumming inside of me I moaned at the feeling of cum in me  
Ethan pulled out me and fell next to me trying to get his breath back I lean on my arm looking over Ethan then  
fell like that on my side

Ethan that was so amazing.,..,.I sighed Ethan turned his head to me with a smile on his face

Couldn't agree anymore.,.,.,.,,.Ethan breathed He rolled over to me and kissed me I kissed back thinking of  
What We just did

I can't believe What we just did can you?.,.,.,.,I asked

Yeah but we making love was gonna happen sometime Our honeymoon or Any day of the week or weekend,.,.,.,.Ethan  
answered I moved closer to him that way My head was on his chest and Ethan's arms wrap around me

I love you so much.,.,.,I whispered

I love you so much too.,.,.,.,Ethan whispered back I smiled at him thinking my life is a whole lot better then what it was

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Sarah stood outside the little house that most hated smile on her face as she watched Ethan and Benny after their  
love making She growled when Benny started kissing Ethan down from his face to his stomach to his cock  
Sarah watch Benny taking Ethan's manhood into his mouth Sarah turned away from the window then a smirk came  
onto her face She knew getting Ethan back was gonna take something the one thing Benny couldn't stand  
Ethan and Her making out or Sarah trying to get Ethan into with her What Sarah didn't know was just when She was  
gonna do it But She knew it was gonna be soon

* * *

**Okay! SO! I know My Sex part wasn't good I tried because I've not done a sex part in so long! But I might  
get back into it Just I need more time on getting better at the Sex I mean in stories not in real life  
that's Just Weird! Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter Since it was a long one Guess What's  
gonna be up with Benny in the next chapter?! Well you guys will just have to wait and find out  
Well I think that's it and Sarah's gonna do anything to get Ethan back her Suck and fucked up mind  
Is Just messed up and If this Chapter's Sex wasn't good I'm telling you It'll get better I keep that word!  
And that Spell Jane used Well that's what's gonna make Benny Prego Well It gave him the Female side  
to Get Prego and the Next Chapter's gonna have a Lot of Drama Angst Hurt/Comfort and a lot more!  
and Sorry if this suck!**

**Post This On your Profile If you Love Bethan!  
'Have I ever crossed your mind?', Benny  
'No', Ethan  
'Do you like me?', Benny  
'No'  
"Do you want me?', Benny  
'No', Ethan  
'Would you cry if I left?', Benny  
'No', Ethan  
'Would you live for me?', Benny  
'No', Ethan  
'Would you do anything for me?', Benny  
'No', Ethan  
'Choose me or your life?', Benny  
'My Life', Ethan  
Benny stood there with tears in his eyes  
'Everything was a "NO!" I can't believe you!', Benny turn arond to run away When Ethan grab him and pulled  
Benny back to him  
'The reason you never crossed my mind is because You're always on my mind The reason Why I don't like  
you is because I love you The reason Why I don't want is because I need you The reason Why  
I wouldn't cry if you left is because I'll die if you left The reason why I wouldn't live you is because  
I would Die for you The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything  
for you The reason why I chose my life is because You are my life', Ethan Benny was crying of happy  
tears and kissed Ethan [PLEASE POST THIS I KNOW I'LL!] **

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever **


	7. I'm Having Your Baby Ethan

**Hey Everyone I'm back with a new Chapter for You Hurt Me Oh Yes This Chapter is Very BIG  
And I mean that with Benny and Ethan and everything else Yeah BIG! and Sarah's still a Bitch  
and A even bigger Bitch after this chapter Since What I'm gonna make her do to Ethan and Benny  
I'd call myself a Bitch if I could I wonder if this chapter will make you guys cry your eyes out?  
HMMMM? You'll Just have to read then!**

**Thanks To For the Last Chapter Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two: emo-rocker101  
And Thanks To For the Last Chapter Of You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101 Autumrose and TrampledRose**

**Gabe: Ah! Another Chapter Of 'You Hurt Me' One of Bethan Forever's Greatest or Awesomest stories  
Ever! I know Everything's gonna have a Happy ending you Just can't say it yet I mean it Sarah's a Bitch  
I agree with Everybody that says in their comments and With Bethan Forever Here!**

**Sarah: *Hisses and flashes Yellow eyes and White Fangs* DO YOU WANT ME TO DRINK YOUR BOYFRIEND'S  
BLOOD OUT OF HIS BODY AND TO MAKE HIM REALLY DRY!? Than Shut UP! I Love being This Sarah  
being Like Erica in Everything I mean Who does Love to drink Human Blood from a Human And Who  
wouldn't?**

**Erica: Well I love being Like 'I don't wanna Drink Human blood from a Human Sarah' I LOVE IT and  
I wonder Why Sarah doesn't?**

**Brandon: I don't know Just different feelings I guess Well anywho! Started reading a few of Stories  
Like Possessed It's Weird With Benny being a Demon and all But Awesome! and It's A Love-Hate Thing  
Well I like it Bethan Forever has made me a Huge BETHAN! Fan! So Yeah**

**Gabe: And Don't Forget to Read emo-rocker101's stories By Far my favorites Are My Little Secret and i  
wanna be his! I can't wait until Ethan has the Baby! Or Babies? I totally forgot Gotta go back and Read  
*Pulling out my Cell phone and going to FanFiction***

**Me: While Gabe does that Rory can you Please Tell everyone of my Reader's What I own and Don't?**

**Rory: SURE CAN DO! Bethan Forever Doesn't Own My Babysitter's a Vampire and Me "Rory! RV!" Erica!  
My Hot Girlfriend Sarah 'The Neck Bitter' Ethan Benny Miss Morgan and Jane But She does  
own The story Line and The OC's!**

**emo-rocker101: Ahh Bethan! I finally got them to have You know what! 'SEX!' I Know But I think I did  
a Bad Job Tell me if I did!**

**Autumrose: Ahh I don't think Sarah will ever accept it Even after Our Boys make, that One Vision come  
true And I wanna stake her too But She'll do anything to break up Benny and Ethan  
I had an idea When Benny's Well after this chapter you'll know what She's gonna kidnaped him**

**TrampledRose: Yup That Little Bitch Couldn't agree anymore :) Sarah's gonna be more of a bitch Just read  
and see!**

**Well that's IT! I hope you guys love or like this chapter! Enjoy IT Please! Here is Chapter Seven  
Of You Hurt Me Enjoy!**

**Bethan'ers For LIFE!**

**~Bethan Forever!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - I'm Having Your Baby Ethan**

* * *

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I was laying there In mine and Benny's bed It has been almost three months since We finally had or made love  
Benny was sleeping next to me on his stomach with his face to me Benny has been throwing up for two months  
now It's starting to die down He only gets in the morning and at night and sometimes after He eats I found it  
weird Even his stomach looked a little bigger and He was eating things even He didn't used to eat  
even crying at some sad movies Benny never watched them something's going on I ran my fingers up and down  
Benny's bare back smiling to myself thinking about how much my life has changed Benny moan letting me know  
He was waking up Benny opened his eyes and looked at me

Good morning.,..,.,I smiled

Hey sleep good?.,.,.,.Benny asked I lean down and kissed his forehead

Amazing.,.,.,.I answered thinking about last night

Still thinking about last night?.,.,.,Benny said smirking at me Last night was that Vision thing Ella showed me  
came true

Yeah and how can I not be?.,.,.,.I asked

I don't know I thought I sucked at you know.,.,.,.,,,Benny admitted

Benny baby you were amazing I'm telling you.,.,.,.,I said Benny smiled and sat up I sat up after him

I love you Ethan.,.,.,.,.Benny said leaning forward to kiss me

I love you too Benny-Bear.,.,.,.,,.I smiled Benny blushed at his nickname I lean forward and push our lips together  
Benny smiled into the kiss I smiled back and pulled Benny back down on top of me as we kept making out When Benny  
pulled away from our making out with this sick look on his face Oh no not again

Benny are you gonna be sick again?.,.,.,.,.I asked my answer was a nod from Benny holding his mouth then Benny  
hopped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom only wearing his boxers I wasn't wearing anything  
I groaned and grab my boxers put them on and ran to the bathroom just to hear Benny throwing up  
the Worser He has ever thrown up I knocked on the door

Benny you okay in there?...,.,.,I asked

Yeah I'm okay!.,.,.,.,Benny answered then I heard more of him throwing up

Are you sure!?.,.,.,I asked again

Yeah Go downstairs I'll be down in a minute!.,.,.,.,Benny told me

Okay.,.,.,.I said frowning Did Benny know what's wrong with him? I got on my clothes and walked down stairs  
to see Mom cooking and Jane sitting at the table I sat down in my chair next to Benny's chair I'm so worried about  
him What's he not telling me?

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**

I sat on the toilet with my head in my hands How did this happen to me? I mean Everything's now going  
for me And what is going on with me Could and I know is gonna mess everything up! tears fell down my face  
thinking if I tell Ethan He's gonna hate me leave me and I sighed out loud Me to be a Father all by myself  
Yes I'm having Ethan's baby or Babies I didn't know yet I'm so scared Ethan will leave me or tell me to leave  
and go back to Sarah I've to many thoughts about this I want the Baby or Babies I hope Ethan does If he doesn't  
my heart will break again I just can't tell Ethan I don't wanna lose him! only Jenny and Erica knew  
They made me take that test

* * *

**~.~Flashback~.~**

* * *

**I stood in front of Erica and Jenny both of them looking at me I was so scared if What could be wrong  
with me I went to see Jenny and Erica and I threw up right in front of them I didn't mean too  
It just came out**

**'Benny how long have you been throwing up for?', Jenny asked me I didn't answer her I kept my head down  
Until I felt a hand on my back I turned to my side and saw Erica**

**'How long B?', She asked**

**'About Since Me and Ethan got home from Our Weekend Get away so like Two months', I answered  
kept looking down I heard Jenny sighed Looking at Erica with knowing Erica nodded and I heard  
Jenny walked to another room and Erica pulling me with her to that other room I saw it was a bathroom  
Rory and Jenny's bathroom and I saw Jenny was looking for something Erica sat me on the toilet  
and seeing them picking out a little long box What! Wait? a Pregnancy Test I can't be having a Baby or  
Babies! I'm a Guy!. they turned to me with the stick in Jenny's hands I can't believe this If I am  
I knew then I was gonna lose Ethan for sure**

**'Benny here you need to take this test Just to make sure It isn't what Erica and I are thinking', Jenny told  
me handing me the little stick thing I grab it looked at them I've to bring out my you know what  
And they knew that**

**'Okay Just so you know Pink is for you're you know what and Blue is for you're not',. Erica explained  
before heading out the door with Jenny behind her closing the door I looked at it "If I'm Pregnant  
I know Ethan will leave me for sure" Tears came to my eyes thinking of it Me being a Father and  
having to take care of Our Baby or Babies all by myself rubbing my face having thoughts cleaning  
the tears from my face stood up and un-zipped my jeans this is really dumb to me put that stick thing  
to my you know what and peed After that I yelled for Erica and Jenny to come in they did I sat there  
looking at the box for "You're Pregnant" Was '++' two of those and for Not '+=' I think I took  
other one with the words on it We had to wait a few minutes for them to pop up I sighed when the time  
was up I grab the first one I took flip it over and it had '++' I gasped This cannot be happening  
I grab the other one Same answer "Pregnant" I drop them both Erica and Jenny grab them both  
and then looked at me with I knew as Happy tears of Joy and all of they both could tell me was  
that they were there for me If I needed help and I knew I was gonna need help Because I knew  
Ethan was gonna leave me for good**

* * *

**~End Of Flashback~**

* * *

So here I am thinking about if I should tell Ethan or not I've made up my mind I'm gonna tell him smiling to myself  
thinking Ethan won't leave me I got up and walked to 'Our Bedroom' grab some of my clothes and got dressed up  
in my clothes and walked downstairs smelling Breakfast trying not to get sick to my stomach I wanna eat but  
the Baby or Babies sometimes don't let me holding my mouth as I walked to the kitchen Only seeing Ethan  
sitting down and eating

Where's your Mom and Jane?.,.,.,I asked sitting down next to him

They left about a few minutes before you came down.,.,,.,.,Ethan answered a mouth full with pancakes I'm hungry  
Yet I wanna throw up

Okay.,.,.,.I said looking down at my food Yup I'm gonna be Sick I threw my hand over my mouth and ran  
to the bathroom by the kitchen opened the door I didn't even close it as I lean over the toilet and threw up  
I haven't even ate anything I do know by now you throw up Even if you didn't have any food God I don't think  
this is even normal Then again I'm a Dude having a Baby or Babies I felt a hand start rubbing my back

Benny you okay?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked I nodded then I threw up again

Yeah just Ugh When did I eat pizza?.,.,.,.I groaned I knew when I'd stop throwing up Is when Ethan would talk  
He or She or they already knew their Daddy I just hope Ethan wants to be She or He's or their Daddy I cleaned  
off my mouth and turned to Ethan who was just smiling at me

You're gonna be fine Just got the flu that's all Come on let's get you to eat.,.,.,.,.Ethan said pulling me up from the  
floor and to the kitchen table sitting me down I wanted to tell him there My Heart just wouldn't let me  
But Today is the day I tell Ethan I'm Having his Baby or Babies After I ate I told Ethan I was leaving to go see Erica  
and Jenny for a while All Ethan told me was Watch out and come back Safe I smiled knowing that answer was a 'Yes'  
and I walked out the door and to Rory and Jenny's

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

As Benny was Just now coming back from Jenny and Rory's house after talking to her and Erica for an on hour  
He knew How He was going to tell Ethan Even if Ethan didn't like the news Erica Rory and Jenny said that they were  
gonna be there for him as He was walking up to the Morgan House The Doorbell rang Ethan thought it was His Boyfriend  
Benny smiling to himself getting up from the couch and walking to the front door Ethan opened the door only  
for His smile to turn into a frown Behind the door was Sarah smiling at him Ethan went to close the door on her  
When Sarah pushed it open with her Vampire powers and walked into the house with her hands on her hips  
Ethan sighed He had to get Sarah out before Benny came back Because Benny would think that they were together  
and take off again and maybe for good this time

Ethan we need to talk.,.,.Sarah said crossing her arms

There's Nothing to talk about Now Get out of my house,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told her pointing at the door Sarah smirked

Ethan Baby why do you've to be like this?.,.,.,Sarah asked in a baby voice walking to the Boy Ethan frowned  
at the Older Girl and kept pointing at the door

Get Out.,.,.,.,Ethan growled When Sarah walked up to him grab his face so he could look at her Sarah's eyes  
weren't their normal Dark Brown But Her Vamp Yellow eyes

Ethan you Do want me No matter What You want me.,.,.,.,.,Sarah said in a voice kinda like the one Erica had  
At the 'Fly Off To The Moon' Dance When Sarah had saved him and Jesse had put a trance on Erica as well  
and Ethan felt himself falling in a trance before 'Trance Ethan' could take over Normal Ethan's body Who was trying  
to fight it off All Normal Ethan could think about was Benny his Boyfriend which Was gonna take off again if  
He saw this the Last thing Normal Ethan tried to keep from happening Happened as Trance Ethan took away that  
power from Normal Ethan as Sarah pushed their lips together and all the other Ethan could do was feel and watch  
as Sarah push themselves onto the couch

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V**

All Right now I wanted to do was cry happy tears I'm finally telling Ethan about the Baby or Babies I wanted Ethan to  
know before I had it check out I love Ethan I just hope He really wants me after this I walked up to the closed  
door Which I couldn't think why it would be open I went to open the door When I found it locked which I thought  
was weird I pulled out a little paper that I kept in my back pocket hey you never know when you need a spell  
I mumbled a Un-locked spell I heard the door un-lock I opened the door and walked into the house closing the door  
behind me and walk to the living room

Hey Ethan I've someth.,.,.,.,.I stop talking as tears came to my eyes on the couch was Ethan and Sarah making out  
and Ethan had not shirt on How could he do this to me?! His Boyfriend I gave him everything I Had!  
My First Love My First Boyfriend My First Time and My First Baby or Babies Well that one He give me  
they pulled away to look at me I felt So Used So Much Hurt and that Pain I haven't felt Since Ethan saved me  
after I cut myself so deep Sarah smirked at me leaning back I felt the tears rolling down my face

Ethan how could you do this to me?.,.,.,I asked but it was more of a whisper

Because Like I said before I've never loved you I just felt Sorry for you Uh I can't believe you thought that  
I was in Love with you for a second!.,.,.,.Ethan laughed He laugh at me I felt that Pain again I grab my chest it  
Was hurting me So Bad still crying I walked slowly to him

Ethan Do you love me and I know Please tell me that You love me!.,.,.,I cried and a few seconds after I cried  
that I felt a Hot and hard *Slap* cross my face So hard it moved me back a bit I looked up at Ethan holding my face  
with tears just rolling down my face Ethan walked upstairs Please tell me What I think he's doing I ran up  
after him only to be stopped at the stairs by Sarah flashing in front of me

I told you Benny Ethan will always want me and Not you Should have never thought that Ethan loved you You're just  
a lame Person that has No meaning to even be alive.,.,,Sarah said laughing at me I shook my head 'No' and backed  
away from her letting more tears fall from my eyes This can't be happening to me Not now and Not ever  
This isn't My Ethan no the one I love with all of my heart My heart broke When I saw Ethan coming down the stairs  
with My bags in hand I kept telling myself over and over again in my head the two words I kept saying 'No no no  
no No no' Was in my head Ethan opened the door and put my bags outside the door I put my hands on my  
stomach No He can't do this to me and His Baby or Babies! Ethan pulled me towards the door and I started fighting  
him I knew I couldn't win without hurting me and the living person in me Ethan got tired of fighting me and just  
threw me out on my back onto the hard ground Ethan slammed the door I sat up crying into my hands hearing  
Sarah's happy laughing I stood up and walked to the door

I'm Having Your Baby But I guess that doesn't matter now I love you.,.,.,.,.,I whispered to the door  
I turned around from the door with more tears rolling down my face grab my bags and ran to the only place  
Where I could go Home.

* * *

**Normal Ethan's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop my body From doing that to Benny I couldn't stop it! Now Benny must hate me! I don't blame him  
Him crying begging me to tell him that I still loved him with tears rolling down his face What I said even broke my  
heart as well I can't believe it I've to fight this I had to find Benny! Ugh I'm sick right now Watching Myself  
making out with a Girl! Fighting it Yes! Starting to Lose the trance When I had my body back  
I pushed Sarah away from me and onto the floor She looked at me with widened eyes I looked like I was about  
ready to kill her but I wasn't going to right now But I ran out of the house to looking for Benny  
Only to run all over town and the woods and not find him I even looked in His Grandma's house He wasn't there  
Oh The only place I knew There He could've gone to His Old House I really didn't know much about the house  
But I did know Where it was at I ran to there panting from all that running I walked up to the house God  
It still looks like it did a few years back I knocked on the door didn't get an answer I put my ear up to the door  
only to hear crying and talking I knew it was Benny and What I heard

'Why me? Why why Me?! I thought I had my world and the Life I've always wanted and you took it away again why is it  
Always me? Can't, I ever be happy?', I heard Benny cry out I knew He was hugging his knees I feel so sad  
Even though. I did to this to him But I was in a trance,

Benny? Please Open the door it's me Ethan.,.,.,.I called through the door I heard Benny stop crying I heard something  
else and Benny opened the door My heart stopped He looked so Sad and Hurt His face still had wet tears  
rolling down his cheeks his clothes were his sleep ones his hair was messy then What Benny's hair always looked like

What do you want?.,.,.,.Benny asked in a hard tone of voice I sighed looking at him

Benny What you saw Wasn't me! It was a trance Me! Benny please believe Me!.,.,.,.I cried with tears making their way,  
down my face.

I know But Ethan it really hurt I don't think that I can forgive yo.,.,.,.,.Benny didn't finish When I slam my lips to  
his What Benny wanted to be groan of not wanting it It was A moan of want and need Benny grab my waist and  
pulled me, closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck When Benny pulled away

Please forgive me? again?.,.,.,.I asked

I can forgive you again.,.,.,.Benny answered pulling me into the house For I guess a Night filled with Love making

* * *

**Benny's P.O.V Later that night**

I moaned When Ethan pulled out of me God Ten times for me and about 20 for Ethan I think the Baby or Babies  
Love Sex she or he or they didn't make me go to the bathroom at all! I smiled When Ethan lied down next to me  
I wrap an arm around him I love my old house It wasn't that big I couldn't go upstairs since you know what  
happened there So Ethan and I were gonna be sleeping down stairs in a little guest room as you can say  
I love it here Just so Nice and doesn't have a lot of yelling and everything from the town I've always wanted to live  
out here even after I moved with My Grandma I guess Now is the time to tell Ethan Who's head was now laying  
on my chest as my fingers ran through his hair as He ran his hand up and down my chest listening  
to my heart beat and my breathing

Ethan I've to tell you something.,.,.,.,I said making Ethan turn his head to me still on my head

Okay what's it B?.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked with those dark brown eyes of his' How in the world do I say I'm Pregnant?!

Okay I'm pregnant.,.,.,.I mumbled it Ethan didn't hear it

What?.,.,.,.,Ethan asked I sighed

I'm Pregnant with your Baby or Babies.,.,.,.I answered closing my eyes then opening them to see Ethan looking at me

**That's it! Nope Just kidding!**

Ethan you okay?.,.,,.,I asked When Ethan sat up in the bed I knew it He doesn't want them or one Baby and me  
anymore My eyes started watering up as I got out of the bed to get my clothes and to tell Ethan to get out

I knew it I knew you wouldn't want me and or the Baby or Babies I just knew it So get out.,.,.,.I said with tears  
going down my face not looking at Ethan

Benny. I wan.,.,.,.Ethan didn't finish when I held up my hand

Just save it I know you want You and I to be Friends God how can I be so stupid?.,.,.,.I asked

I still want you and Our Baby! Benny.,.,.,.Ethan said out making me turn to him

Really?.,.,.,I asked hopefully I just didn't think that

Yes I want you and the Baby or Babies I want to be a Dad or Daddy Or Whatever you want me to be called, I want  
This life with you.,.,.,.,.,Ethan answered not even getting up from the bed I finally knew I was never  
gonna lose Ethan He was mine and I was His' I sat down next to Ethan

Are you sure?.,.,.,.I asked Ethan nodded and turned to me with a smile on his face

I'm So sure How long have you known?.,.,.,Ethan said

Last month I think.,.,.,.,I said

After 'Our Weekend Get Away' That's when you did!.,.,.,.,Ethan said smiling

Yeah I can't believe it..,.,.I said laying back down Ethan followed laying his head yet again back on my chest

Well we've to We're gonna be a Family now and I say nothing and I mean "Nothing" will get in our  
way of being a Happy Family.,.,.,.,.,.,Ethan told me I smiled

I Just Hope Ethan's right about that No More Sarah I hope

* * *

**Okay SO The ending of the chapter Sucked I know but I had end the chapter somewhere!  
So is Sarah a hated Bitch now? I hope She's So Over-All I think it was a good chapter!  
After this Story or After My other one I've another Story in my mind It's called "The Fledgling And The Hunter" It's a Bethan! Yeah I've too Many Ideas! But Hey! You gotta Write What comes to mind Right!?  
Well That's it! and Sarah's still gonna try to get in the Way Just so you know! And I might not do it  
Since I've this one in mind That's Better! The MBAV characters In place Of the Harry Potter ones!  
Since My Mom has been watching the First movie and I love that movie and It fits will be following the  
Movie and there's Bethan too! There you go! And I Hope this Chapter wasn't too bad! And Yes I'm gonna  
Redo The Movie Again The same line With Benny as the Vampire Babysitter**

**Read&Review Please I need them!**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever P.S I watch a Funny Like Vampire Movie and It was SO Funny! Now they call  
Them 'Fledglings!" Well Until Next time Laters My Fledglings! And Read and Review Please! I'd love to  
hear from all of my readers!**


	8. Check Up's And The New Plan

**Hey Everybody I'm back with a new chapter for You Hurt Me I hope the last Chapter was Good Since I worked really hard on it And This chapter is about having the Babies Check up on Or Baby Ugh I can't keep it in  
anymore Benny and Ethan are having Twins And Sarah's gonna try to Take them and Benny away Right  
When Benny's about Nine Months And I might Just let her do it Well I guess I've nothing more to say right here So yeah**

**Thanks To For The Last chapter of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two-slash-Our Bestfriend  
-slash-My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose  
Thanks To for The last chapter of It's Not A Normal Life: emo-rocker101 and MBAVTheseries  
Thanks To for the last chapter of You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101 Autumrose XxILuvRossShorLynchxX Your old  
User Name and your New One and I Love the Pic by the way! "36GleekWarblerR5" and TrampledRose**

**Gabe: SO Hey there! Bethan Forever's back with a new Chapter of "You Hurt Me" And also I saw Bethan  
Forever has some newer Readers and I think all of you guys should be Commenting a Lot more! Because  
We all LOVE those Comments! To Everybody that loves Anything to do with Bethan Or Ethenny or Benthan  
Please Read emo-rocker101's stories and A Few others as well!**

**Brandon: Yeah Please! ON BOTH! WE LOve you guys!**

**Me: Can Somebody out of all of you Tell everyone of my Fans What I own and Don't own? Please?**

**Rory: I'll! Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Me "Rory Vampire!" Erica My Hottie  
Vampire Girlfriend Ethan a Prego Benny Sarah Miss Morgan Jane Or Any Of My Babysitter's a Vampire  
Characters But Bethan Forever does Own Jenny The story Line and Every Freaking OC's In Her Stories!  
And If Bethan Forever Did Own My Babysitter's a Vampire There would be a Season Three by now  
Also If She did own everything Bethan would happen and Sarah would be Staked through the Heart as  
Every Reader wants her to be in this Story**

**emo-rocker101: Thanks! And For the answer as well I'm sure Gabe will be happy With that Just Had a  
Bit more time then I do some times and Had time to write it and So Here's Chapter Eight Enjoy!**

**Autumrose: Thanks For saying Great Chapter Sarah won't try to hurt Benny and Ethan as much anymore  
But She does have a New Plan coming up And I think you'll be happy with who stakes her for all of you guys  
Enjoy!**

**XxILuvRossShorLynchxX "36GleekWarblerR5": Are you One of my Newer Readers?! Cause You're I'm Happy you Like My Stories  
Yeah Sarah was a creep! She's a LOVE Sick Vampire and Your Pic Is Awesome! Totally Cute! I can tell you that! Enjoy this chapter!**

**TrampledRose: On the Sarah hating Yeah If some of my Reader's are Sarah fans and If you're reading Sorry  
I don't mean to piss you off She just isn't my Favorite Character I kinda Find her a bit Girly she was  
Better before She became a Full Vampire and Now it's Erica hangs out with Rory Ethan and Benny more then She does SO I think Erica's coming back to the Nerd Side and She's One Of my Favorite People from MBAV  
Now and TrampledRose that's why Sarah comes off as a You Know what Because that's how I saw her  
if there wasn't a Show and I look back on it Now I wonder Why I used to think She was cool Or Whatever I must have been Stupid or something Well Enjoy**

**Well that's it And to My Reader's I'll NEVER Stop writing My Babysitter's a Vampire! Even though I'm 14  
And Some People are Dropping out of MBAV I'll never Drop out SO You don't have to worry about me  
And So Here's Chapter Eight Enjoy!**

**Sometimes You Wonder About The Wrong Things That You Used To Like**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Check Up's And The New Plan**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I stood In front of Ethan's Bedroom mirror with my hands on my Getting Bigger stomach The Morning Sickness  
is trying to die down on But it's still there I sighed looking at myself I've started what feels like throwing  
up is really just lights that come out of my mouth every time And after I told Miss Morgan Ethan and Jane about the Baby  
or Babies' My other powers came in True I've the powers to Like Orb and Heal I guess But when you're having kids  
Your powers' are put on Hold Due to what Mom explained to me Just My Whitelighter's powers' I like the feeling of my  
Newer baby or Babies' bump And I love that Ethan and I made He's Or She's Or both I smiled Because We made More  
Life to bring into this World I wonder if He or She or both would have my Powers Or Ethan's Just both I don't care  
As long as They're Happy and Normal I mean Normal in being No problems Too busy looking at my Stomach When  
I felt two arms wrap around me I already knew Who it was Ethan I turned my head to him Only to feel His head was on  
my shoulder looking at my Stomach in the mirror

What do you think she or He will be like?.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked me I smiled at that and turned around to face Ethan

I hope She or He is just like the both of us A nerd at heart Very Pretty or Whatever you call it and Anything Just like  
us You and I.,.,.,.,.I answered Ethan smiled and lean up since I'm taller then He is and My Belly makes to where  
Nobody can push against me But Ethan always could kiss me Our lips touch as We started making-out as Normal  
I push him towards the bed I'm Horny because this Baby or Babies' Just makes me as normally My hands went to  
Ethan's shirt I'm sure Ethan loves this side of me because we've been doing it No stopping Since I found out  
I was having a Baby or Babies I smirked as My hands went down to Ethan's jeans When

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* On Mine and Ethan's door well there went Me and Ethan you know what-ing

Hey Ethan Benny? You gotta get ready Mom says.,.,.,.,.Jane's voice called through the door I groaned so did Ethan  
but sounded More like a Moan I rolled my eyes and got off the bed and to Our Closet and grab my clothes  
for the day and put them on Ethan was already Dressed up for Today I get my Prego Check up today  
After had to stop eating Like Pancakes and other stuff before I went to this "Check Up" I rolled my eyes In my mind  
I really hate Being having a Baby or Babies Miss Morgan and Jane were coming with Ethan and I to this "Check Up"  
Miss Morgan and Jane were coming with Ethan and I as well I guess Because they still felt or feel Sorry for me  
I don't care I wouldn't take them out of the Baby or Babies' life and or lives I couldn't do that to them I wanted  
them to Know Their Aunty Janey and Grandma-y Morgan I smiled at that as I walked down the stairs with Me pulling  
on Ethan's hand I knew When Ethan said He was gonna do anything for me and even thought Him and I moving  
into My Old house Not the one I used to live in when I was a kid But the One Grandma and I used to live in  
I shrugged my shoulders in my head or brain or mind as We walked into the kitchen to see Miss Morgan setting up  
two places for me and Ethan She told me that She was going to watch the Baby or Babies When I and Ethan were  
At school But Ethan would've to get a Job right after High School or whatever She said to him I gave her a smile  
before sitting down and Having Jane asking me How everything was going

So How's the Being you Know what going for you?.,.,.,.She asked putting a pancake into her mouth I lick my lips  
wishing I could eat that

Everything's going great Aunty Jane thank you for asking.,.,.,.,.I smiled Getting a laugh from Jane

Aunty.,.,.,.,.Jane mumbled

That's because you're going to be She's and Or He's only Aunty Next to Erica and Jenny.,.,..,.,.Ethan added sitting next to me and kissed my cheek eating those damn Pancakes I frowned But after today That "Check Up" Ethan Jane  
and Miss Morgan were taking me out to dinner Ahhhhh! Couldn't wait for it! So I wasn't eating Pancakes I was eating  
something else and It wasn't all good! And I guess My Little humans in me thought the same I threw my hand over my  
mouth before running to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet Ugh I hate it when that happens My Humans in me  
Loved the other food and not that food after I was done I walked back out into the kitchen to see Ethan and Jane waiting  
on me I smiled weakly before grabbing Ethan's hand and We walked out the door and to Miss Morgan's car Jane had gotten into the front seat with Miss Morgan AKA Her Mother while me and Ethan sat in the backseat well Ethan sat up  
I just lied my head onto Ethan's lap Going on a trip I had to sit in the front seat or I get really sick Well since I am having  
a Baby It's best if I lay my head in Ethan's lap as Miss Morgan started the car and we were off Ethan ran his fingers  
through my hair making my sleepy I smiled at him sleepy like before closing my eyes

* * *

**-AT THE CHECK UP-**

* * *

I opened my eyes It must have been like an Hour trip So I was sleeping the whole way here Good thing too I didn't get  
sick to my stomach Now I'm just hungry because My Little Humans in me made me throw it up as We walked  
into the little place Miss Morgan explained to me and Ethan that it was for Magical People Only That made the both of us  
feel better I rubbed my eyes I was still tired from the night before Feeling Them move around inside of me  
was a bit of hurt and being happy that It had happened to me As Miss Morgan went to check me in or whatever me  
Ethan and Aunty Jane sat down waiting for my turn I guess that's how it's done I felt Ethan grab my hand I looked at him Just in time for him to kiss me and knowing me I kissed back hearing an "Ew" from Jane I knew how to make her  
Make More "Ew's and Grossing me out!" I pushed my Tongue into Ethan's mouth getting a moan from Ethan Really?  
He knows Me being All Prego moans groans and grunts make me you Know What! I pulled away Only to see Jane  
was too busy texting Ethan was breathing faster I lean to His ear

After We're done tonight You're taking me when we get home.,.,.,.,.I whispered into his ear And again Ethan started breathing Faster Haha I knew I got him there I lean back in my chair knowing I had gotten to him I haven't seen  
Sarah since She trance Ethan into kicking me out That still hurt me And I'm still trying to get over Him turning his back  
on me But I'm getting over it now It's in the back of my mind out Slowly making its way out of my Brain I looked down  
at my wrists Where Nothing from that Night was seen on my wrists Just nothing Still haven't heard from Grandma  
So I guess She left me So I guess I should have abandonment problems and I think I do Everytime Somebody hurts me  
or makes me cry I want to run away Just to keep my heart from breaking I used to think crushes were Dumb and stuff  
But When Seeing Ethan My heart stopped I felt like Rochelle from Dusk looking at Jakeward Or feeling Like her  
Crying Like When Jakeward left to keep her safe Mine was totally different To Keep me for Hurting _Sarah _  
And His family I totally got that one Sarah could keep herself Safe Him telling me That He never cared about me  
If I died He wouldn't And that's when the Abandonment issues started then Ethan was My Bestfriend If He told me  
all of that stuff now I knew I'd die from a Broken Heart I couldn't go on I knew that Even though I was having his Baby  
I remembered That time We told each other that No Matter what happened to "Us" we would always be Best Friends

* * *

**~Flashback Time!~**

* * *

**Me and Ethan were about ten or nine years old My Feelings weren't there then I guess they were Just I  
never knew about them a Smile came on my face as I was running around after Ethan Because We were  
playing a Game that always ended up with Us running around I watched as Nine and a Half old Ethan  
fell down on his knee and started crying My Younger self heard the crying and turned to see Ethan holding  
his knee with tears rolling down his face I smiled to myself when little me ran over to Ethan and  
Put my Old little on Ethan's knee**

**'E! Buddy what happened?', Little me asked My heart broke When Ethan looked up at me with Tears  
rolling down his face and his hair in his eyes**

**'I was running and I fell down and My knee hit the rock It hurt', Ethan answered through crying My younger  
self frowned before moving Ethan's bangs away from his eyes My younger self Just got lost in his eyes**

**'You're gonna be fine I've gotten them before', I said I saw where Little Ethan was looking at me the same  
as I did when We were 13 years old Ethan smiled before leaning forward Younger me Looked in wonder  
When Ethan's lips touch mine Younger me gasped before smiling and kissed back At that age I didn't know  
about kissing and I guess Ethan did Or Just did it Little Ethan pulled away and smiled at me shyly**

**'Thanks Ben for everything', Ethan thanked me I never remembered Ethan kissing me That Just made me think Was He always in Love with me or something**

* * *

**~End Of Flashback~**

* * *

I was taken out of my Flashbacks When Ethan put his head on my Shoulder Since I was Like the "Man" But not really  
We were both "The Man" in our dating I smiled and kissed his head

Ethan.,.,.,..I said making him look up at me

Yeah B?...,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked

I remember.,.,.,.,.,.I answered in a whisper Making Ethan look up at me with widened and shock in his Dark Brown  
Puppy dog eyes **[A/N: He Does have Puppy Dog Eyes! Then again He does look like a Puppy Dog]**

What?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked again I smiled playing Dumb and or Just didn't remember When We were almost ten  
When He kissed me taking my First Kiss and I took his'

I remembered When We were nine almost ten and you kissed me after you fell down on your knee crying your cute  
face off and I told you everything was okay and I think you ask later If you were going to die from just the little  
bit of blood that was on your knee.,.,.,..,.,.I explained Ethan blushed and hid his face in my shoulder

Now I remember You also said 'You can't die for that Little bit of missing blood'. I can't believe I didn't remember.,.,.,.,  
Ethan's face fell from a smile to a frown I grab his face and push my lips to his' I want him to forget Everything bad  
He did to me When He Hurt Me Because He was going to have a Family now We've only been dating for a Few months  
And I guess a Year is coming and I'm gonna be 17 and a Father I couldn't wait! I pulled away from Ethan who had tears  
rolling down his face from his eyes I smiled and wipe them away To tell the Truth I'm Worried and Scared myself  
More Of Ethan leaving me to be a Father all by myself I still think that could happen And I shouldn't I just can't help it  
you Know?

Benny Weir-Morgan!.,.,.,.,.,.The Nurse yelled My mouth opened up in shock Morgan? I looked at Miss Morgan

I couldn't help myself.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.She smiled throwing her hands up I return that smile before standing up My Stomach  
Was a bit bigger then it was I put my hands on it as Ethan wrap his arm around my waist as we walk towards the Nurse  
She smiled at me and Ethan before leading us back to a Room and closed the door and handed me a Night-thingy

Dr Todd will be with you two in a bit Just make yourselves feel at home.,.,.,.,.The Nurse said before walking out  
of the room I smirked Feel at home Well Ethan and I can't do that in here you never know When Dr Todd is gonna  
show up I got into that thingy and got onto the Table there with Ethan sitting next to me

I hope We're having a Boy I'm happy with a Little Girl as well.,,.,.,,.,.Ethan mumbled but I still heard him I turned my  
head to him and smiled

I hope that I'm having Both I want a Little Girl and a Little Boy,.,..,,.,.,I said looking at him I never thought We would  
be here I mean together and Having Kids I put my head back thinking We used to be Best friends and Never really  
wanted to start a family right now But I guess What We didn't want Happened Weird Huh? Then there was a knock on  
the door and it open showing a Woman with Blue eyes and Red hair and a DR's white jacket She looked up at me and Ethan

Benny Weir-Morgan?.,.,.,.,.She asked us I smiled and nodded

I guess it Should be Morgan I guess,.,.,.,..I shrugged She smiled and nodded and held out her hand to me to shake

Dr Todd you can call me Tara And I see you need a check up on your Baby.,.,.,.,.,.Tara said looking at my stomach

You see right Tara I need to see how Both of my Babies are doing.,.,,,,.,.,.Ethan agreed smiling at me put his hand  
on my stomach Tara nodded

Well Benny I am going to get the Ultrasound machine out in the hallway and See How your Little one or ones are  
doing.,.,.,.,.Tara explained opened the door and pulled the machine into the room I wonder how they use that thingy

Okay Benny lift up your Gown and show me your Stomach.,.,.,.,Tara said hooking everything up to the machine

Is it normal for you to see a Man having a Baby?.,.,.,.,.I asked her making Tara smile

Yes Because you're Not normal being a part of the supernatural world So yes I've seen a few males.,.,.,.,...,She answered turning to me after getting everything set up and with a wand-looking thing in her right hand

Ready to see your New Family?.,.,.,.,.Tara asked turning on the Machine I sighed and nodded with my eyes closed  
then I felt something Cold on my stomach I gasped out

It's fine Benny just some stuff to help see the Baby.,,.,.,.,.Ethan told me I nodded as an answer then I felt the wand  
thing move on my stomach before Hearing a _Dunt-du-dunt _sounds Wait? Sounds Two heart beats? I opened my eyes  
to see on the Ultrasound thingy and saw two little people I mean little not even Fully grown yet and right next to  
each other I didn't know if they had hands this far along But It looked like They were Like me and Ethan

They're amazing,,,.,.,.Ethan said in awe I turned my head to Ethan and kissed his' lips and grab his hand reput it  
on my stomach making the babies' move a bit I smiled We made Lives Together

I can tell you What you're having Boys Girls or Both if you want me to.,,.,.,.Tara smiled looking at me

Yeah We wanna know.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan answered nodding something told me that Ethan already knew

Okay since I'm a Magic DR I know everything Before the time So,,,.,.,..Tara said before chanting a spell I guess  
to show What they're Tara's smile widened before looking at me and Ethan

Well you two are having a Little Girl and Boy..,.,.,.,.,..Tara admitted looking at me I felt Shocked I was Having Both I  
kinda have a few names for Little ones But I need to ask Ethan about my Names They're His Son and Daughter

Um Tara can Benny and I have some Photos of Our Son and Daugther Please?.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked She smiled

I sure can.,,.,.,.,.,.She answered before leaving the room to get photos I turned to Ethan smiled

So do you have any Baby Girl and Boy names?.,.,.,.,.I asked wanting Ethan to be the First one to ask

Well I have a Name for the Little Girl Rebecca Isabelle That's all I got.,.,.,.,.,.,,Ethan answered shrugged his shoulders

Isabelle we can call her Bell or Bella for short.,.,.,.,.,.I smiled rubbing my stomach Ethan smiled knowing I loved his Name

What's your Boy names?,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said as I moved over for him to lay next to me When Ethan did I just lay next  
to his side Ethan put his arm on my shoulder I put my head on the right side of Ethan's chest

I want to name him Ethan I want him to be the second Ethan.,.,.,.,.,.I said looking up at Ethan

You want to name our Son after me?.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked I nodded before kissing his cheek

Ethan Morgan Jr? right? "JR" Right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said

I guess that's how they do it.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan shrugged Right when the Door opened up and In walks a smiling Tara  
holding photos and I guess Prego stuff before handing them to me

There you go And you've come back for another check up Next mouth.,.,.,.,Tara reminded me I groaned before sitting up

And I know I didn't want to do any of that When I was having a Baby as well young Benjamin It's Just to see How your  
Babies are doing.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She explained before leaving the room again I got up to get dress again and I knew  
Ethan was looking at my butt from behind I smirked to myself

Like what you see?,.,.,.,.,.I asked pulling up my jeans' I turned to Ethan who was still looking at me before shaking  
his head

Yeah.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan nodded before remembering What just came out of his mouth his hand flew over his mouth  
but kept nodding I smiled as I put my shirt back on and Grabbed my Prego stuff and kissed Ethan's lips

Let's go I'm hungry.,.,.,.,.,.I admitted making Ethan chuckle at me as we walked out of the room With Ethan's arm around my waist as we walked out into the waiting room to see Grandma Morgan (Ethan's Mom I just like to Joke with her about it) and Aunty Jane

How did It go!?.,.,.,.,.,.Jane exclaimed/asked After she ran over to Ethan and I Knowing me I smiled and handed her  
the photos as Jane went through them Miss Morgan walked up to me and Ethan

So?.,.,.,.She asked I looked at Ethan who shrugged

I mean So Boy or Girl?.,.,.,.,.,.Miss Morgan corrected herself with her arms crossed

Both Mom! it's says it right here! I'm an Aunt to TWINS!.,.,..,.,.Jane screamed

Twins?.,.,.,,.Miss Morgan asked me and Ethan We both nodded 'Yes' Getting screams from Ethan's Mom and Little Sister  
Yeah my Life just couldn't get ant better

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

UGH! I can't Believe This! After all I was doing Ethan's Still With that SPELL-MASTER! As I walked back and forth in my Hide out My Follower Was sitting down Watching me

Sarah.,.,.,.,.,.,.Della called out to me I turned to her and growled

What!?.,.,.,.,.,.,..I yelled flashing towards her That's right the Della that Benny had brought back her Dog She's a Fledgling I made her a Vampire Because She wanted to Know this Life and I gave it to her

Please stop walking back and forth You know I hate that.,.,.,,,.,.Della answered I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her  
Della is the one I wish that I hadn't turned Because She wants Benny's Blood

So What's the plan?.,.,.,.,.,..Della asked

We get Benny out of the Way and I need you to do it.,..,,,.,,.I smiled back walking over to her and whispered the plan into her ear While that was happening He stood outside of Sarah's Hide-out and with His Vampire hearing Heard  
Sarah's plan And thought to himself He had to Stop Sarah's Plan To Save Benny from getting drained from By Della  
No matter How long it took After all He did to them These two boys needed a Happy ending Even if it came from him

* * *

**So Okay might not be The Best Chapter In the Story But Hey I tried! And I had to end This Chapter some time Some asking Is gonna go on Soon as I post this Chapter and Who is "He" Della's a Fledgling and Sarah's Plan is her drinking from Benny And I wonder Can any of you guess What else is Sarah's Plan?! Well you'll  
find out soon enough and I think Ethan's gonna ask Benny something that I think you guys might Know  
And Just so you guys know Benny is along ways away before He can have a Happy ending with Ethan Sarah wants him to hurt That's just how She is in this story But I have got a few Bad things and a Few good thing up my Shirt or whatever you call it!**

**Read&Reivew Please! I need them!**

**Until My Next Updates**

**~Bethan Forever**


	9. The Big Answer

**Hey Everybody! I'm back! thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I love them I just get a little sad When I don't see them But I guess as long as I know you guys are Reading It's good Right? Sorry! About Later Updates! I'm keeping my Word that I'll Make The chapters Longer and Try not to Take as Much time as I do!  
Anyways This chapter has something BIG! I Mean it! Probably the Biggest in this Story so FAR! Next to When Morgan or Weir babies' are Born! And the Word that starts with a "W!" can you guys guess? and also I'll start I guess On What happens after Benny & Ethan & The Baby! after I finish this one then I'll get started ON MY VERY OWN SEASON THREE! I have Episode ideas but Not many only like three or four ideas so It'll be the Reader's own ideas! You tell me In a Review or PM-ed me with your Episode ideas or idea Pairing for that Season is Bethan DUH! I have an Idea for Sarah to go missing and Ethan be all heartbroken and Benny and the guys trying to make him forget about her Well let's just say It ends up with Benny and Ethan being together  
And SO ON!**

**Thanks To for the last Chapter of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two - Slash - Our Bestfriend/My Boyfriend Are Vampires!: Autumrose  
Thanks To For the Last chapter Of You Hurt Me: Autumrose emo-rocker101 and TrampledRose  
Thanks To for the Last chapter Of MBAV Dadnapped Style: emo-rocker101 MBAVTheseries ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 and MisreadSoul**

**Gabe: Heyo everybody What's up? nothing Much with me has been going on in this World And Just been reading a Lot that's about it for me**

**Erica: Sorry about him Gabe's been a Little Angsty for about a few days I think Benny must hit him with that Angst Spell 'Again' So I'll take with Benny later about hitting People with the Angst spell It should be off in a Few days**

**Brandon: I hope So He's brother's a Vampire I just hope He doesn't turn into Edward or Jakeward Sitting there all Moody People remind me to Kick Benny's butt Later Please!?**

**Me: *I Looking at him nodding* Yeah totally sure Can somebody tell every one of my fans What I own and don't?**

**Sarah: *Rolling eyes Sighs* I guess that I'll Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Any of us Characters Just how We act and Stuff But Bethan Forever does Own The story Line the name The OC's  
And everything else you can think of and If she did own My Babysitter's a Vampire Benny and Ethan would be together I guess I wouldn't be around and there would be a Season three by now**

**Autumrose: Ahh I'm a sucker for the Twins and Stuff and Benny does know that Sarah isn't done yet trying to take Ethan away from him Also you never know All of this Just might get to Ethan's head you never know  
And Yes it's him Alright Who else Dislikes Sarah in the story Line? Oh right I think it's Everybody!**

**emo-rocker101: Yepo right TWINS! And Just so you know Sarah isn't done yet! With Della on her side who knows What could happen! *Cue My Evil smirk and smile***

**TrampledRose: I hope that I updated Soon enough for you! and I'm very happy that you loved the Babies' names! Just so you know Everybody In this story will get a happy ending I just can't say it for Sarah **

**That's about it I think I've nothing more to say explain or exclaim or yell about! I just hope you guys enjoy Since This chapter Might have a little slow start but a Good ending! Here is Chapter Nine of You Hurt Me! Enjoy-o!**

**Sometimes I think He just might Not Want me or Our babies**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The Big Answer**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

All I do now is wonder around in my thoughts laying on Our bed all Big in the stomach comes good sometimes bad I wonder to myself What if Everything gets to Ethan's head I hear the Guys in school talk about us Being in Love and having kids they say to Ethan Just leave him Go back to Dating again The word I always hear is "Go Back To Dating _Girls_" I mean I act like it doesn't hurt me on the inside but It does Every word feels like somebody had punch a hole through my chest (*) But Ethan wouldn't listen to them only saying That He was very happy with me and even more happy that I was having His Son and Daughter and he'd just walk away The only one who knew How much it hurts was Erica after Ethan and I started going out she became my best friend Ethan's still My top best friend But he's more of a Lover then a friend then there's my thoughts on things I'm still scared of Ethan changing his mind and leaving me to be a Father all by myself is What I'm scared of Just sometimes I think He just might Not Want me or Our babies I gave our Son His name and Our Little Girl My Aunt's name Isabelle Bella for short even though Ethan acts happy my head tells me differently I rubbed my stomach to feel a little move inside me tears just came to my eyes thinking about My babies What it would be like if I held them both in my arms and thought of Ethan wanting all three of us Why do I keep asking I love him and He loves me why can't I just stop thinking about it so much

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* as heard I looked at the door and saw nobody then to the Window and Floating right outside was Erica She kinda looked like Rory floating like that

Yo! Benny! open the window!.,.,.,.,.,.,.She said through the closed window I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed and went to the window and opened

Hey Erica what's up?..,..,...,.,.,.,.I asked Erica smirked keeping her arms and legs out I guess trying to keep from falling

I just wanted to see how you were doing before yours and Ethan's "BIG" date.,.,.,.,...Erica answered smiling yeah She knew what I didn't know about Ethan has been keeping it from me and only telling our friends and His family and Look at me My family is gone or Just isn't around for me

Benny? getting lost in your thoughts again?.,.,...,.Erica said She already knew me She could read through me like a Book Which I guess wasn't something Ethan never did why do I still think of that I nodded

Yeah I've been doing that a lot lately.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I shrugged Erica smiled at me before trying to rub my shoulder but remembering that She wasn't in the house and She'd burn if She tried to rub my shoulder

Listen B no matter What happens from here then to later We'll always be there for you.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.Erica said before flying off I smiled a bit before sighing She's right No matter what happens they'll be there for me It's weird that My family isn't there for me but my friends are I went back to the bed and lay down just lately I've been having little flashbacks about something I'm just to tried to remember they always happen When I am asleep or lost in my thoughts sometimes Maybe Miss Morgan could help me I'll talk to her later I think she knows a spell to help with remembering stuff She's better then Grandma ever was I wonder what happened to her Like She even cares about me and would you think She'd care about Bella and Ethan Jr is that how I say it? a little sigh let my mouth before

It isn't going to help sitting there sighing like a Vampire you know?...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,A voice rang out in the room and my ears I smiled my eyes went to the door way and Ethan standing there with his hands in his pockets blushing why was he?

Yeah I know Just sighing to myself.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said sitting up as Ethan walk over to me then sat down on my lap with one hand on my neck the other one on my stomach Or My big Babies' bump rubbing it I smiled Ethan loves the feeling of my babies' bump

I know you always thinking about stuff,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,Ethan smirked Grrr him and His know-it-all Brain I shook my head and forward a bit and kissed him and as normal Ethan kissed back I smiled into the kiss before pulling away from him Ethan frowned doing his Puppy dog eyes and sticking out his lips I giggles a bit before pushing Ethan off a little until He knew to get off of me Ethan rolled his eyes and got off of me

I'm going to get ready in the bathroom Be right back.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..Ethan told me grabbing his outfit for tonight and walked out of the room do I think us being together will work out Sometimes I'd say Yes other times No I don't know why sometimes I feel this way I just do I had given myself a nickname Angsty-Benny I got Hurt before I don't know what would happen if I got hurt again I know it'd be too much to bear Getting hurt again because I know this Time if it ever happens again I couldn't take it Ugh Benny just stop talking about it! You've Ethan now and you're getting closer to having your Babies and the Family that you never had Well I did I got my butt off the bed an grab my clothes for tonight and started getting ready

After just a Few minutes I was almost done When _**'What makes you think that you'll end up getting hurt again?'**_**  
**My god my Damn head's talking to me again _"Shut up I don't wanna talk about it" __**'No I won't you know me I'm you remember?'**_I just rolled my eyes I've been doing this a Lot as well to getting lost in my thoughts _"Just leave me alone Please" __**'*Sighs* Fine! But just remember your dream from last night!'**_Oh no I totally forgotten by my dream It was more like a nightmare

* * *

**Remembering The Dream**

* * *

**I felt happy I looked down at my stomach smiling I was about Eight months along in another month I'll have my Ethan Jr and Isabelle/Bella I looked at my watch It was 10:23 Where's Ethan at? He has been gone all day saying He was going out and be back around 7:00 I was starting to get worried I was scared that Sarah must've tried something again so I walked out of the house and to mine and Ethan's car and started it up and pulled out of the drive way and just drove around town I didn't see Ethan anywhere Until I pulled up at where We all hang out at Some little coffee Shop I got out of the car and walked inside and I was greeted by the coffee Girl also known as Hannah Yes as in the Evil Twin thing I smiled at her and She smiled back**

**'Hey Benny long time no see', She said helping out somebody I nodded and laughed**

**'Yeah same here Hannah has Ethan came in today?'. I asked her Hannah nodded as in She did see Ethan**

**'Hmm yep about 30 minutes ago Why?', Hannah answered as She cleaned up a table**

**'If you don't mind me asking but was He with anyone?', I asked again making Sure that He was totally alone  
Hannah sighed before looking at me then Shook her head "No" then I felt my breathing stop Ethan wasn't alone? Who was he with and why? I felt tears making their way out I send a sad smile to Hannah before asking**

**'Who was Ethan with?' was all I said Hannah looked like She was trying to remember He/or/She looked like**

**'Uh Blonde hair blue or green eyes goes by the name Della'. Hannah said before returning to work I just stood there my whole World just came crashing down tears rolling down my face the feeling of Bella and Ethan Jr kicking knowing something was wrong I walked out and back to my car Only to see across from Where I was parked at was Della's car So I walk there to see What She was doing with Ethan when I gasped out loud Inside Della's car was Della and Ethan making out! and just like that my heart was Broken in half tears rolled down my face even more Somehow They stop making out and When I guess Della went to take off something She gasped seeing me standing outside in the cold all big and Prego with Ethan's KIDS! Ethan's face turned from What it looks like When we're in bed together to Shocked and pissed off look I back away a bit When Della opened the door and Ethan opened the other one slamming it shut**

**'Benny! What the hell!? Are you doing here!? You could get SICK!', Ethan screamed out as if I just didn't see him with Della**

**'Ethan How Long as this been going on?', I asked knowing He wasn't going to answer right I was scared of the answer Della smirked and walk over to Ethan and wrap her arm around him and To make things worst Ethan smiled!**

**'No', I whimpered out under my breath looking at The smiling two my heart just breaking more as Ethan looked back at me with Love in his eyes I shook my head and wipe my eyes I knew It wasn't love for me It was Love for Della**

**'A few months', Ethan answered me Now I was pissed off! For months He was going around On Me behind my back!**

**'I was going to tell you but', Ethan left off on me I just looked at them sadly**

**'BUT WHAT!? When I HAD YOUR KIDS!? OR WHEN I'M HAVING THEM! "Oh Benny I've to tell you I'm seeing SOME WHORE! Behind your BACK!? AND I WANT NOTHING DO TO WITH YOU OR OUR KIDS!" well save it Ethan What you did to me a while ago Can be forgiven But not this Ethan but We're through Done History' I said then just walked away leaving the Two happy new Lovers behind me Probably making out again I hop into my car and Drove back to Ethan's house went into the house and fell onto my be after walking up the stairs and cried my eyes out Knowing That Ethan and I weren't together anymore I looked at my left ring finger and Saw What brought more tears to my eyes Was a White-Gold ring with the Words "Forever And Always" on it I was so upset that I just took the ring off and threw it at a Photo of me and Ethan cracking the Glass I fell back down and cried some more nothing was ever going to be the same Between us**

* * *

**End Of Remembering The Dream**

* * *

I fell back on the bed Remembering the dream the Thing is Nobody knew I had a very sensitive side after everything that has happened to me Everybody knows about it! they just don't know How bad it is I sighed out while putting on my Tie Why in the hell am I wearing this stupid tie!? oh yeah Ethan's taking me to some very Fancy restaurant So Here I was dressed up in a Dress shirt that Hid my big stomach It was dark blue I was reading that Dark colors hide big stomaches  
Dark jeans and a black tie I looked down at my stomach some people think I just got a little fatter some others knew that I was having babies In a few more months Everybody will know that I Benny Weir is in fact Having Ethan Morgan's Kids then I heard a soft knock on the door I smiled before opening the door and Ethan you know was there wearing a Light Pink dress shirt black tie and those Tan looking pants **[A/N: Ethan's outfit from The Evil Twins' Episode]  
**I just stared at him looking up and down and about almost five minutes I heard Ethan giggling I shook my head

Sorry I just zoomed out for a bit there.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,I admitted blushing why was I blushing? because He saw me looking him up and down

It's fine Benny-boo it'd have been weird if we were still just best friends.,.,.,.,.,.,,.Ethan said grabbing my hand and pulled me down stairs only to find that Miss Morgan and Jane were gone

Uh E where did your mom and sister go to?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked him kinda worried about everything Ethan chuckled and pulled my body to His' and my big stomach push into Ethan's no-sticking out stomach wrapping his arms around my waist I let out a little gasp but then smiled and wrap my arms around Ethan's neck After awhile somehow We ended up dancing a bit moving just a little I couldn't help but to giggle when Ethan started spinning me around in his arms I love this I mean we dance together before but this time It felt right that was Ethan loves me and I love him soon it started slowing down I liked this Somehow We went from about to go out to Dancing in the living room I pulled away and gave Ethan a little kiss on the lips before grabbing my jacket since it was cold outside even though it was like Summer or something like that as I put my jacket on Ethan had ran to the kitchen and grab his' I remembered that He was out a few hours ago I shook that Dream out of my head But what if It could be true then I lose the Love Of My Life As soon as Ethan could run back into the room We walked out of the house I waited on Ethan who was locking the front door he told me to wait on the car as He make sure that the back door was locked up too I nodded Ethan gave me the keys and I got into the car turned it on and waited Hate that Ethan does go out everyday When We don't have school or on the weekends

Yeah I was worried But Miss Morgan always tells me that Ethan wouldn't go behind my back and hurt me With some Girl to where I wouldn't want him around Ethan Jr and Isabelle/Bella and to where Miss Morgan and Jane couldn't see them too I can't do that to them Unless they didn't want them or me to be around I'm so scared of if I mess up or something Ethan'll leave me and Ethan Jr and Belle/Bella I can't lose Ethan I just can't I smiled at myself When I saw Ethan walking towards the car Ethan got into the car and pulled out of the drive way Half way to the Place to eat at I felt my hand being grab I turned to Ethan who had one hand on the wheel and the other one He looked at me and give me a shyly smile I did the same it felt so normal for me and Ethan to hold hands A little while later We were there Ethan got out first shutting his door and walk around to my door and opened up holding his hand out

Come on Mr Weir We've a date.,.,..,.,.,.,.Ethan told me giving his Known smile I giggled at his being so Cute-self and grab his hand and Ethan pulled me out of the car and closed the door as I put one hand behind my back as all of us Prego's do Ethan made sure he had his arm wrap around my waist to make sure that I didn't fall over since I was getting pretty big we made it inside It was amazing! This place is Huge! We walked right up to a Young girl only about 15 years old She smiled as Soon as She looked up and saw me and Ethan standing there

Ahh! Mr Morgan Party of two or three as I can see!.,.,.,.,.,.,.She exclaimed quietly looking down at my stomach Okay now I was freaking out! I shook my head quickly trying not to freak out in front of somebody I didn't know She smiled and grab two menus and walked over to me and Ethan an She put her hand on my stomach Ethan put his hand on top of my hand

It's fine Ben She is My Mom's sister's Daughter This is Lacey she knows everything And Lacey's my cousin too.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,Ethan explained What? Who knew that Ethan had a Cousin and Miss Morgan had a Sister Lacey smiled nodded

What are you?.,.,.,..,.,..,I asked Lacey shrugged before turning around telling me to run my hand across her back so I did and a Felt something Weird Oh my god! She's an Angel!

Whoa if I'm right you're a angel right?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said just making sure That I knew what she was Lacey nodded "Yes"

Well everything runs in my Mom's family.,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan nodded as Lacey went walking to our table I looked at Ethan who grab my hand and we followed her out to a little Place overlooking Whitechapel Everything was glass It was made to where People could see out and eat Even though it could rain and Snow and other stuff Lacey stopped at a Table right in the middle I looked around and saw that Ethan and I were the only ones eating in here I guess everything else was inside But why?

Ethan why are we the only ones outside?.,.,.,.,.,.I asked/whispered Ethan smiled as for an Answer put his mouth to my ear

I booked just for us and since Aunt Audrey owns this place It was easy for me to book this whole spot.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan answered pulling out a chair for me I in return send him a little smile back before sitting down Ethan push my chair in and Ethan sat down in the chair right next to me Lacey put the menus in front of me and Ethan

I'll be right back with your drinks.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Lacey smiled before taking off to the back I giggled She more liked spinning to the back

She knows our drinks?.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.I asked Ethan looked at me before nodding

Yeah Lacey's also a Mind-reader the Angel side comes from Her father's side did you really think that Aunt Audrey is a Angel and a Mind-reader?.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan joked that's what it came out to be I just shrugged it off when a Woman with Red/Blonde Hair came up to our table smiling at Ethan and I

You must be Benjamin! or Benny coming from My sister's Son.,..,.,.,.,.,.Aunt Audrey said I blushed Ethan gave her a Look that said all

Aunt Audrey.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan groaned I let out a little giggle at that Getting a Head nod from Aunt Audrey or Just Audrey for me

Stop that Ethan well anyways It was nice to finally meet you Benny and I hope you love the food here and Also Ethan couldn't pick somebody better to end up with then you.,.,.,.,.,.,.Aunt Audrey commented before walking back to the other guests After a while We were done eating Ethan told Lacey to get some Cake when He turned to me

Ethan what's wrong?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked while taking a sip of my Drink Ethan sighed then smiled before getting up out of the chair and down onto one knee grabbing my left hand Wait my left hand?!

Nothing's wrong Benny nothing Can I ask you something or Can I tell you something?.,.,.,.,.,Ethan asked me I nodded  
So Ethan kept going

You make me the happiest man in the world you're having my Babies and I love you so much it's hurts And I want to be with you for the rest of my life So Benjamin/Benny Weir.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said taking something out of his pocket What was a Black box Ethan opened it up I gasped at what I saw a White-Gold ring With the words 'Forever And Always' on it Oh my god is he?

Ethan.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.I whispered out tears making their way to my eyes Ethan looked up at me with the ring in his hand Eyes filled with Love and Hope those Big Dark Brown eyes a little tear roll down his cheek before putting the ring on to my finger

Will you marry me?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked That's it for my tears when Ethan said those four words and pushing the ring onto my ring finger my heart Just stop beating Ethan just asked me to marry him? What do I say Yes? No? My answer If Ethan ever ask me this was always The answer Yes I took a deep breath before Looking into Ethan's Dark Brown puppy dog eyes; nodding Yes Ethan's mouth drop opened in shock that I actually said yes

Yes Ethan Morgan I'll marry you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered for real that way He could know the answer

Really? You're really saying yes?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan asked me again just making Sure I giggled at him nodding again Ethan's face from Shock changed to A very happy face then put both of his hands on the both sides of my head and pulled me down and Our lips touched This must have been Sucky because I had tears of joy rolling down my face so did Ethan We pulled away Hearing a Girly squeak from a few feet away We turned our heads to it And saw Lacey standing there with a stupidest Smile on her face ever I think She's be Rory's sister and Not Ethan's cousin

SO! Are you going to be apart of the Family!?.,.,.,.,.,.Lacey asked/exclaimed I smiled and looked at Ethan He smiled and nodded When I held up my hand with the ring on it She re-squeaked again before running over to me and Ethan She hugged me first then Ethan Jumping up and down squeaking When Aunt Audrey walked in to say that Lacey was being too loud that's what I knew

Lacey! Shh!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Aunt Audrey demanded quietly before I re-held up my hand with my New ring on it Her eyes widened in Happiness

You you did it?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She asked us Lacey nodded I blushed sounded like She was talking about you know what Ethan groaned

Yes Aunt Audrey I did.,.,...,.,Ethan answered with an eye roll Then She started telling us about everything her and Miss Morgan were going to make the Best's Wedding Ever and All I could do was Look at Ethan Maybe I was finally going to get my Happy ending after all smiled to myself thinking about nothing Can stop Me and Ethan now We're going to be Fathers and We're going to get married I just hope that Sarah doesn't get in the way

* * *

**Della's POV**

I grabbed my Stomach UGH! Sarah won't let me Eat! I'm a Dying Fledgling! for crying out loud! I NEED BLOOD! God Sarah should be back from watching Benny and Ethan's date Why she couldn't just Flash there She had to fly and rub it in my face My Two weeks are almost up actually It was up tonight I fell to the ground The hunger was Getting so Strong Where's SARAH!? and Just like that A big BOOM! was heard through out our Little hide out and a very pissed off Looking Sarah came into the room

I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!.,.,.,.,.,.,.She screamed I grab my ears My super hearing has been Messed up lately

What Sara?.,...,.,.,.I groaned/asked I was too hungry to say all of her name Sarah then finally saw me on the ground holding my stomach I knew that I should've drink Human Blood when I first turned

Benny and Ethan are going to get Married!,.,.,.,,.,.Sarah answered the Growled I really didn't care About the Nerds right now I needed Blood I let out a Little cry of hunger with my head down I couldn't keep my fangs in my mouth anymore and as for my eyes the same I couldn't keep them from changing to Yellow or Gold Sarah walked over to me and Move my head up to where She could see Sarah scoffed before picking me up and off the ground and to another Room I knew that Room as the 'Do Not Go Into That Room" as Sarah told me She unlocked the door and turned on the Light Sitting on the ground there Was Benny's Grandmother Evelyn Weir She looked like She had been eating and stuff I guess Sarah wanted to keep her alive She looked up at me I smirked with my fangs out

Here you go Her blood as the same as Benny's just don't drink her dry I want her alive for a little while longer.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah told me what to do I nodded licked my fangs walk towards the old Woman who was trying to get away from me I grab her head and slam it into the wall behind her knocking her out She wasn't dead I knew What I was doing I grab her wrist and brought it up to my mouth I looked at the Old Woman knowing When I drink her blood my life as a Human being was Over But I was going to die of I didn't drink her blood Anyway it Happened I was going to be dead I looked one last time before pushing my fangs into her wrist I felt the blood under my fangs Without any thought I started sucking the blood suddenly my dying feeling was replaced with a Stronger and more Powerful feeling I moaned as I drink her blood after two Minutes of drinking I pulled away with blood on my fangs I Drop Evelyn's wrist and stood up and walk back to Sarah with my back facing her

So was it good?.,.,.,.,.,She asked with crossed arms I turned around with blood running down from my mouth I smiled and nodded

It was amazing!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I answered smiling Sarah smirked before walking out of the room I sighed and turned to the knocked out Grandmother Knowing She was my first taste of Human Blood And she wouldn't be my Last Say Good bye to My Old Human Life and Say Hello to my New Full Fledged Vampire life

* * *

**Okay! So I don't think that was One of my best Chapters But! Ethan and Benny are getting Married! Bad News Della's a Full Vampire now! And Now you guys know Where Grandma Weir's at! And I think you guys thought that She did really left Benny all by himself And also Could Benny's Dream really happen?! Since it's the same RING! It might Come true you never know me? Also (*) was for the saying Bella did in New Moon I could see Benny saying that and it just came out so yeah What'll happen Will Benny and Ethan ever have their Happy ending?! Will Della and Sarah get whats coming to them?! Will Grandma Weir LIVE!? Stay here! for the Next Chapter Of You Hurt Me!**

**Let Me Know your Thoughts on this chapter Please-o!**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever**


	10. Maybe My Dreams Are Coming True

**Hey! Guys! It's Bethan Forever here and Back with A NEW Chapter for You Hurt Me! The Story Everybody seems to Love! I guess it's because It is an Angst/Romance Story Between Benny and Ethan! I do have another story in mind It's a HurtComfort/Romance With a Little Side of Angst! It's going to be Call "Confessions From A Broken Hearted Spell Master Or Confessions Of A Broken Heart?" Which one sounds better to you guys! I'll let you guys think about it I think From Makes it better don't you guys think? Well So No News on Season Three and I'm tired of People saying It's coming out Halloween! IT'S NOT! Okay?! I don't know where you guys are getting this from! but As I said before! I'm apart of the Facebook Fan Group! There's still NO! word! Sorry for that My Mom has been saying the Same thing! Also Nobody knew about Atticus taking over Adam DiMarco's Twitter Page You might know him as Gavin in Radio Rebel For a Day Which was a few days ago and There Atticus says that There's No news on Season Three He says "Still Waiting!" So there's your word! of a Season Three and please don't get mad at me I said I'd give you guys Anything and Everything on A Season Three Of MBAV or MBSAV!**

**Thanks to for the last chapter Of My Babysitter's a Vampire a Different Way Season Two: emo-rocker101 Autumrose and person(Guest)  
Thanks to for the last chapter Of You Hurt Me: Autumrose and emo-rocker101  
and as Of Now! Like Mother Like Son Is in fact On Hold! At least until I finish My Two other stories! And My Two other stories and So forth!**

**Gabe: Hey! Finally Grandma took off the Angst spell off of me! yay! and I'm an Uncle! I'm guessing all of you guys know that! to a Little boy! So is Brandon! Yay! on that and I've been reading a Few new stories Like Backtrack And the Cute One-shot By TheKoganKid Called Caught Beneath The Landslide And Blue Moon(My Way) it's the awesomest Story EVER!**

**Brandon: And Don't forget Any other Bethan stories that you guys are missing out on! I'm kinda stuck on Tumblr right now So yeah! and I think Erica has a few words!**

**Erica: Hey guys! So you know Atticus' New movie I really don't remember the Name of that movie! Bethan Forever's Mom and Dad keeps saying "Benny Benny" So yeah they're very goofy Believe me I KNOW! Just I hope to see it! I wanna know If He's going to live! in the movie!**

**Me: Yeah *Nodding* Sorry for all of that Erica's just a Huge Atticus fan and I'm blushing and Hiding my face from My Goofy Mom and Dad! So yeah Anyone wanna say what I don't own from My Babysitter's A Vampire and What I do own from the story!?**

**Jeremy: I guess that I'll do it Even though I'm not even apart of this Bethan Angst/Romance Story Oh well Bethan Forever doesn't own My Babysitter's A Vampire Or Benny Ethan Della Erica Rory Jane Miss Morgan Sarah and Any other Character from My Babysitter's A Vampire Doesn't Own the Show as well Just thought to add that in But Bethan Forever does own Every Freaking OC in the Story Aunt Audrey Lacey Jenny and A Few others! And if Bethan Forever did Own My Babysitter's A Vampire there would be a Season Three by now!**

**Autumrose: Ummmmmmm Ethan and Benny's happiness is always Short lived it But There could be A Huge Twist With that Dream Of Benny's You Never know me Anyways There's A HUGE BIG Twist to Benny's Dream/Nightmare! I hope you Enjoy this chapter!**

**emo-rocker101: Did I really make Sarah and Della really disliked Characters In My Story? Huh I guess I did And Sarah really doesn't want to Know And As I said before you Never know about me There is More Bethan Loving Coming UP In like the Next chapter Also there might be Some Sex Ahhh you never know I hope you enjoy this Chapter Sorry it Came soooo Late!**

**SO I guess that's it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter Also don't forget to check out emo-rocker101's story i wanna be his! It's AMAZING! I'm scared for Bethan Babies' in the story! And also this is Probably One of my Best stories yet Right? It's over a one thousand Views! But I think the One to beat is My Very First story EVER! Even though I did have Spelling problems When I first started out But I've gotten better right? I think Way Better! My family thinks that I might become A Writer One day I really don't think so I still have my moments Sometimes I ever really have Writer's Block I might have it sometimes But it ever lasts About A few minutes or so! XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it Might be a Bit Slow! Since it's BABIES' SHOWER TIME! With Every Character you can think of! Well enough Said and Done! Here Is Chapter Ten! Of You Hurt Me! Enjoy!**

**Sometimes Dreams Can Come True**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Maybe My Dreams Are Coming True**

* * *

**Ethan's Point Of View A Few Weeks Later At The Morgan House-Hold**

Well Everything seems to be Dying down Now We don't fight monsters anymore Haven't heard from Sarah in awhile Somehow Della went missing A lot of us just guessed at Della was Sarah's next food choice And Of course I was scared for Benny and Our babies We all are Not only I might get my ass kick by Erica Rory and Jenny I was told that I'd be disowned from the family if I did so was I walking down the stairs I saw Benny standing in front of the Mirror right before you get to the kitchen looking at His very huge stomach frowning Benny's been a bit moody I laughed softly to myself and walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him

What're you up to Benjamin?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked my soon-to-be-married boyfriend-to me or whatever you call it Benny grumbled I poked his stomach

Looking at my fat self in the mirror I'm so fat.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.Benny answered rubbing his stomach I shook my head and kissed Benny's cheek Benny has been talking about How fat he's getting and He can't wait for me to go through all of this Since He's more on top when we have sex but you know the whole being pregnant thing So we haven't done anything so far

No you're not fat You're just as maybe even more beautiful then when I first met you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told him Benny rolled his eyes and turned around in my arms even though He's way taller then me I giggled when his huge stomach bump against my little stomach Benny frowned and stuck her lips out I shook my head Benny smiled and lean down and kissed me I kissed back When

This is very cute moment but Ew.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jane said suddenly making me and Benny pull away from each other and look at my Little sister I scoffed and rolled my eyes Benny giggled hiding his face in my neck and shoulder Leave it to Janey my little sister to ruin the best moments in my life or just moments The only best moments in my whole life is My wedding day and the day Benny gives birth to Ethan Jr and Isabelle or Bella My babies I pulled my arms away from Benny and wrap one around his waist Jane just crossed her arms and went into the kitchen Where Mom was cooking Stuff for Benny's Babies' Shower She had made two Baby cakes Mom wants everything to be Amazing! for Benny since He's having her Grand-babies

Benny I need you to go into the Living room and Set up a few things Jane help him!.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom commanded them to do Benny gave me a little kiss on the cheek before heading off into the living room with Jane right behind him I turn to Mom and walk up to where she was at and saw the two babies' cakes She had made for Benny and I's babies One was Pink and Purple the other one was Blue and Green With A Baby Girl and A Baby Boy On top of the cakes The little baby boy was butt naked I couldn't help but to laugh at it Was so wrong for it! I went to run my finger across the top of the cake Mom hit my hand with the thing that she was holding

Ow! Mommy!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I whined like a Baby or a little kid Mom rolled her eyes and pointed at some babies' stuff that she had put away that way Benny couldn't see it That I picked out I didn't want Benny to know that I had gotten a Job at the New coffee place in town I was working with Hannah yes that Hannah She's actually One of my Friends now so She's coming to the babies' shower

Start Wrapping them up remember you wanted to get Benny something he'll never forget.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.Mom smirked I chuckled and picked up the things I gotten Benny and Our little ones and started wrapping 'em up in Pink and Blue baby wrapping paper Yeah a guy wrapping up stuff and Not making it look crap Is good as Mom says it Just then there was a knock on the back door Mom sighed and step away from her Kitchen works to open the door

Oh Erica Rory Jenny come on in!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..She greeted The Two Vampires and The Were-Cat letting them into the house Erica smiled and knowing Like Brother Like Sister Rory and Jenny laughed and pointed at me for wrapping up stuff  
Erica held her hand up Here it comes *BAM! BAM!* twice really hard and Rory and Jenny were left holding their faces I laughed out loud

If you three don't stop laughing and slapping and hitting and all of that other stuff or I'll throw you three into the underworld for a while.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Mom told them Their eyes widened in horror I shrugged finishing up the Wrapping and walked into the living room to see Benny and Jane trying to put everything up I really didn't like that Benny was helping out I didn't want him to get too tired out But Benny keeps on saying that He wants and needs to help out with everything since Mom's letting him live here I put the things I got him on the table Where everybody else would put the stuff for us on there and walk over to Benny and Jane and I wrap my arms around him Just as he and Jane were about to put something else up

Ethan!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny squeaked almost falling over if I wasn't there to keep him from falling over Jane rolled her eyes as Mom called her into the kitchen to get some of the cupcakes Benny pulled out of my arms I hate it when he does that! I smiled and lean up to kiss him Benny couldn't say no When Our lips touched

Our lips started moving I admit Benny was the guy I was just on top for "The First Time" Because Benny didn't know what to do I really didn't know too I just went along with it I really didn't think that Benny would end up pregnant Either way I'm happy Not pregnant or pregnant I love Benny with all of my heart and I'll do anything for him as we were kissing Erica had walk into the living room holding the two cakes Jenny holding what they had gotten for us and Jane holding a few of the cupcakes and the saw us kissing

Don't stop with us being in the room.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Jenny's voice sounded out in the living room as She was putting the babies' stuff down I groaned pulling away from Benny When I get our own house I'm totally making Benny taking me until my brains fall out I mean something else but the babies might can read minds so I'm keeping it PG-13 Here's something to get the girls out of the room My hands went to Benny's ass wait for it wait for it and I grabbed his ass Benny gasped against my mouth opening his mouth to gasp So I took this and pushed my tongue into Benny's mouth then Benny let out a low moan as I rub my tongue on his' I smirked then moaned myself when Benny used his tongue and pushed it down my throat Jenny frowned as Jane looked like she was going to be sick setting the cupcakes and ran out of the living room Jenny right behind her Erica rolled her eyes and just stood there with her arms crossed waiting on us to get done I groaned and pulled away Erica smiled at us before pulling me away from Benny to help finish up everything while Benny sat down keeping his feet up who really didn't like that but Just sat there anyways

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View**

After Ethan and Erica got done putting everything up they walk out of the living room leaving me on the couch Why does everybody think that I can't do anything!? I sighed to myself When Ethan and I get our own house I'm going to be walking around Butt naked until our kids get old enough! sitting there rubbing my stomach for a few minutes Until that Damn doorbell rings! I groaned and stood up put my hand on my back and walk towards the front door with it still ringing

Hold on! I'm coming I'm coming!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I shouted out to whoever was behind the front door normally I am not this moody but I'm pregnant so I can be now But whoever behind the door didn't hear me and kept ringing the doorbell I rolled my eyes Who could it be!? I opened the door and Saw somebody I never thought I would ever see again

Hannah!? What are you doing here Did you take another photo again?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked the girl Hannah smiled and held up Three bags of stuff and what looked like donuts

Ethan told me about you being pregnant and Said that I could come to the Babies' shower if I brought some food with me and babies clothes so here I am!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Hannah answered me I smiled Even though She did make Ethan think that She liked him I still liked her I step aside and let the girl into the house Hannah looked around the house

I thought Ethan had A Mother and A Father.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.She said looking around at all of the photos Seeing that None of them Had Mr. Morgan in them They had all been replaced with Newer photos Of Me Ethan Miss Morgan and Jane Some just of Ethan and I and Some Spots on the wall for Photos of Ethan Jr. And Isabelle When they're born

He did Hannah it's just Ethan's Mom really didn't like how He thought to that Lie about me raping Sarah.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told Hannah She sighed I guess She knew about that lie She was really one of the people that believed me

Benny What did he do that made Samantha end their being married selves?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Hannah asked me I bit my lip and trying to keep from crying because Ethan and His family were the only family I had Left and now I was about to have my own family to take care of

He punched me and I just went down She yelled at him for doing that She believed that I couldn't do such a thing to hurt someone When I had no bad part in my body but you know everybody believes the girl never the guy like that movie 'Crush' well it ended up blowing up in Sarah's face and everyone hates her now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I explained Hannah nodded

At least she didn't find a condom from you and make it look like you raped her.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.Hannah pointed out it was from the movie Crush I used to like that movie Until I almost lived it for a while At least I wasn't a teacher!

Just then I heard talking in the other room Which was the kitchen I waved my hand towards the kitchen Hannah nodded and took off to there When the Front door bell rang again I went to the front door again as soon as I opened it I was hugged by Of course Lacey Who was keeping me from breathing or letting it out of my body

Um Lacey I gotta breathe sometime!,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I squeaked out When Aunt Audrey came into view with her hands totally full

Lacey let the boy breathe.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Aunt Audrey told Lacey who groaned and let go of me and Aunt Audrey walk into the house Lacey walk in right behind her I sighed then chuckled before closing the door And walk back into the living room Where everybody was greeting each other smiling

** ~`~`~`~Cut To The Babies Shower~`~`~`~**

After playing all of those games about Who's stomach was as big as my stomach Miss Morgan and Aunt Audrey must have been planning this When they first found out I was pregnant God it was Weird for me Since I was a guy Ethan just was beside me holding my hand saying it was All Samantha and Audrey's ideas So Now I was sitting on the couch with Ethan next to me as everybody was eating the food and other foods When Lacey came into the room

Okay! It's time to see What Everyone has gotten for the New little family!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Lacey announced I sighed What we needed right now was Diapers as Miss Morgan always told me and Ethan you can't have enough (*) Hannah was the first one to get up and grab her bags which she had came into the house with them before and She handed them to me with a smile

Here go Benny I hope you like them Since My Mom helped me pick them out.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Hannah said smiling I smiled back before moving the wrapping looking paper from the bag and I looked into the bag I gasped and pulled out Five sets of Baby Girl clothes and Baby Boy clothes Either Pink Purple or Another girl color I knew about the Boy set of clothes Blue Green and I think Baby Blue I pulled out another sets of clothes The girl ones' had Owls and birds on them the boy ones had saying like "I Was Born To Be A Rock Star" or something else the Girl ones Had Saying of "I'm A Queen Or Princess" And everything else was Picked out by Hannah's Mother I could tell Booties One pieces that snap around the down 'there' and little bathing suits for When It hits summer in Whitechapel I smiled

Thanks Hannah and tell your mom that I thank her too.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told Hannah She nodded I gotten to Aunt Audrey and Lacey's stuff as well So After opening up Like Twenty something baby girl and boy stuff I thought I was done When Ethan had gotten up from the couch and got A few wrapped up Boxes and sat them down in my lap smiling sitting down next to me

Ethan what?.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.I asked him Ethan just smiled and waved his hand to the wrapped up boxes I smiled and grab the Blue box ripped off the wrapping paper and took off the box top and saw something in there that made my heart stop A Photo Album And on the top of the cover said "Our Life Together" I looked at Ethan who smiled again at me as tears began to come to my eyes as I took it out and opened it up Okay if my heart didn't stop beating over It did this time Inside Was Photos of me and Ethan when we were younger That Grandma and Miss Morgan had taken I smiled at the next photo of me and Ethan I remember that We were showing each other Our Missing Teeth then to us with our arms wrapped around each other giving each other back rides or whatever you call it smiling at the camera It seems like Our lives were taken by a camera And every thing I remember was coming back to me I saw the photo of us on our first of high school then the next one was of us That night of "Fly Of To The Moon" Dance Us smiling trying to hide a Fledgling Sarah Ugh to me and Ethan's next photos Were over our years together and the last page had on it "The Next Chapter In Our Life Together" and it showed where Our wedding Photo would be at It said up at the top "The Best Day Of Our Life And The Next Step In This World Together As One" I giggled softly at the saying then to the next Spot Was A Pink and Blue piece of Paper And at the top Had Our Little Ones' names' On it "Ethan The Second And Isabelle/Bella Morgan" And it had the Photos I had gotten from my first check Up I looked over at Ethan who was trying not to blush I put the album down on the table lean to him grab his face and pushed our lips together

I felt Ethan throw his arm around my neck and kissing me back I heard a few "Aww's" and An "Ew" remembering that We had people watching and I pulled away blushing myself Ethan looked at me I smiled before turning back to the girls Everybody but Jane looked Like we were puppies or something Jane just rolled her eyes and gave a little smile

There's others.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan added I smiled and went to open the next box When Ethan chuckled and smiled at me before getting up and into another room A few seconds later Ethan came back into the room with two Big boxes and They were cribs but how!?

You got the babies' cribs but how?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked him Ethan looked at me I was thinking He was like Sleeping around for money or something

I had gotten a Job that's How I got Hannah here I was telling her everything about you and other stuff.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.Ethan answered I was shocked because Ethan was making money for Our babies But I thought Miss Morgan said She'd take care of everything for us **'But I wanted to give you something the came from me' **Ethan admitted into my head I looked at him _**"Ethan how in the world are you talking to me?"**_** 'It's just one of my new powers Also I've more for you Just get done with this babies shower and let's get going' **Ethan told me I smiled and nodded

**~`~`~`~After The Babies' Shower~`~`~`~**

So It's after the babies' shower and Hannah was the first to leave Since She had to work tomorrow and Ethan didn't because he told me that After he had gotten the money He needed left afterwards And Lacey and Aunt Audrey twenty Minutes after Hannah did Jane went up to her bedroom to get some sleep Miss Morgan told me and Ethan to go on ahead with What Ethan wanted to show me So We were in the car driving to Wherever the hell We were going but Ethan said I needed not to see this so yeah I had a tie around my head and front of my eyes

Where are we going Ethan?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked my soon-to-be Husband Ethan chuckled and grab my hand I thought I'd get Hot-flashes from Ethan's chuckle

I can't tell you B I want you to be shocked when you see it.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told me I nodded and did my puppy eyes Even though Ethan couldn't see them but I knew that He knew I was doing them

Good thing I can not see those Green puppy dog eyes or I would tell you right now as We are pulling up.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan added I smiled A few minutes later Ethan shut the car down I heard him opening the door then closing it My heart was beating so fast I thought it would come through my chest

Then the door on my side opened up I felt another hand grab mine I bit my bottom lip as Ethan pulled me out of the car God my Heart is about to come out of my chest as Ethan was walking me to somewhere Until We stopped I felt Ethan put his hands on my head and his mouth right next to my ear

Okay I'm going to take this off and I want to know what you think Benny-bear.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan whispered into my ear I bit my bit again to keep from groaning or moaning I nodded and Ethan went to un-tie it then it fall from my eyes I opened them and gasped at what I saw My Mother's Home where She grew up in It's was still good as new I felt tears in my eyes

Ethan how did you know?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked him almost in a whisper Ethan smiled and rubbed my back and shrugged his shoulders

Your Mom told me After she came down the last time and let's just say she wanted us to live there and have our babies grow up in there so It's ours'.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained holding up the keys I gasped as tears rolled down my face and cheeks I threw my arms around Ethan and pulled him into a Kiss Ethan kissed back Maybe My Dreams Of Being Happy Is Coming True

While He stood far away watching them smiling He wanted them to be happy But that Blood-sucker didn't want that to happen As He turned away from the Kissing two He just knew He had to stop something that He made before it was Too late

* * *

**Hey Guys! so that's it for this chapter I'm sad to say that this Story might have a Few chapters left but it's Done! then I'm moving on to another story that needs finishing And also I've watched Atticus' Movie 'The Colony' It was pretty good Up until Atty's Character Graydon got KILL! So I'm kinda mad But Overall It was a good movie so I'm thinking about re-writing it Because I recorded it! YAY me! and making it with the My Babysitter's a Vampire characters and Might re-write The movie as well tell me what you guys think! and to the people that watch MBAV's people's movies isn't kinda weird for them to keep dying in the movies Kate was First then Matthew and now Atticus! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? I'm done with that And also This part (*) Means something doesn't it? Well It was something My Mom always says you can't have enough diapers! Well stay here for the next chapter Of You Hurt Me!**

**Read&Comment Your thoughts Please and On doing the movie with MBAV characters!**

**Until My Next Updates!**

**~Bethan Forever **


	11. A Friendly Or Un-Friendly Warning

**Hey Guys! I'm Back with an All New Chapter For 'You Hurt Me' I must say this Story is going along Very nicely It's One of my Best Stories I love Making these Chapters for this story Since It has tested me in my Writing style and My ways Of Writing Angst Which is my Favorite of Writing Next to Supernatural Romance and Drama and maybe a few others SO yeah We're getting a Little closer to The birth of Benny and Ethan's Babies! Really CLOSE! and Guess Who's going to get a Warning about Sarah and Della in this Chapter Ohhhhhhh! I really don't think you guys will be shocked to Know who it is Just so you know There's a Few shocks in like the next Chapter**

**Thanks to for the last chapter of My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two - Slash - Our Best friend/Boyfriend Are Vampires!: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose  
Thanks to for the last chapter of You Hurt Me: emo-rocker101 and Autumrose  
And Thanks to for the last chapter of It's Not A Normal Life:**

**Gabe: So We're getting more closer to Benny and Ethan having their Babies! But also that does Mean that this Story is coming closer to ending! Of the story! well I think you guys will be happy with the way Bethan Forever's going to end the story I think you'll be Aw-ing your heads off!**

**Brandon: Everything's going to be Falling into Place the boys are going to go through hell then they're going to have a Wonderful Romance after this whole 'Sarah and Della' thing! Just don't worry There's going to be More Stories soon! Just check out Bethan Forever's Profile!**

**Erica: Yep! I want Bethan Forever to start writing A Second Chance At True Love Since we're going back through the Movie And both Seasons! But very different! I Hope you guys will check it out When it's posted! Well it might not be for a Little While So yeah**

**Me: Yeah... Could I get Answers on What Stories Should I do first from you guys please? and Can somebody tell Everyone What I own and don't own Please?**

**Lacey: I guess that I will do it Bethan Forever doesn't Own My Babysitter's A Vampire Nor any of the Characters Which is a Lot of Characters So yeahhhhhh But Bethan Forever does Own her ideas Her Story Line and The OC's Which is Me My Mother Jenny and Maybe a Few others *Shrugs* I can't remember the names Anywho! If Bethan Forever did Own My Babysitter's A Vampire The Series Let's Just say Benny and Ethan would be together and There would be A Season Three by now!**

**emo-rocker101: Ahhhhhhhhh! the Feelings! that Sometimes I can make happen! Can I ask you something Is this one of my best Stories since it's High in the comments and Views then I guess it's soooooo Anywho! I hope you enjoy this NEW Chapter!**

**Autmurose: I know about the gifts Part... I've been to A Wedding Shower and A Baby Shower... Let's just say My Cousin's Wedding shower Had More Gifts... Which I think was Stupid... then she had a Baby shower And Everything was Online! She's likes living Like she has Money... and Yeah I thought it'd be something to add in the story since they can't live with Ethan's Mom and sister forever I really didn't think it was Romantic. But now that I think about it Yes it was very romantic Anyways I hope you enjoy this New Chapter!**

**Okay SO I'm really sorry About the Late Update I was Working on Rewriting My Other Stories Such as The First season Of the Different Way Series and MBAV Dadnapped style I had gotten One done I just need to Rewrite the Other chapters so Yeah Anyways Here's Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!**

**Sometimes Warnings From The Past Might Be A Little Friendly**

**~Bethan Forever**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - A Friendly Or Un-Friendly Warning**

* * *

**Benny's Point Of View**

I stood in the babies room holding my huge stomach rubbing it I smiled when there was a small kick in my stomach walls It felt so weird to Have little human beings growing inside of me but yet it felt so Right I really didn't know guys could get pregnant well you see it was Only us Supernatural guys can It was all explained by Aunt Audrey and Miss Morgan I really wished that Grandma was Here I miss her So much She did help me through everything But my Supernatural Training Is Miss Morgan's part Now But my Magic is on Hold until I give Birth to The twins So you're asking Why am I at home by myself? well Since it was Getting very close to Christmas Everybody was out shopping Even Ethan so Miss Morgan put a Charm on the house that way Vampires couldn't get inside Until She was home I agreed with it

So By myself I had found out that Jane had said the Spell out loud and She said that it flew into Mine and Ethan's room and hit me So It made my Chances of getting pregnant Way High So that's why I got pregnant on my first time I looked around the Room I sighed seeing that we were only going to Live here until We had gotten out of high school and Had enough money to Live on our own with Two kids

I turned around and walked out of the room closing the door smiling to myself Ethan wants to get me Something good for this Christmas since He did knock me up well pregnant I think that is the best thing that Anyone could ever give me Is kids I get two of each Genders

I walked down the stairs and into the Living room I sighed I had to go through About Ten Boxes of Babies' Clothes It came from My Mother's Side of the Family I trust anything from her side Somehow Word had gotten to them about me being Pregnant I mean it's More Stuff to put up and go through and Return to the Places they came from it was only If Ethan and I didn't need it

So I sit my Big Pregnant ass down on the couch and pulled one of the boxes close to me Ugh How long do I have until My Babies are born I used to think that I was nothing Good After the whole Sarah lying 'Thing' Because I was hit push beaten until I couldn't take it anymore I think what could have happened if Ethan didn't come to my house that night Sarah would've gotten her wish me out of the way truth was She disliked me from the very start and believe me I didn't know that Just my Crush on Ethan made her dislike me Remember that stupid saying 'You're a Vampire you Can take Whatever you want Whenever you want it' So I guess you guys probably already know that story Ethan slowly but surely stop hanging out with me More and More And You know that part I'd say something about Him needing to be with His lady

But nobody knew How hard it was Just to say that and Just to sit back and watch as Your best friend starts saying that He needed 'Alone Time' with Sarah on Friday's then Every other time Yeah... it hurts like hell A feeling in your chest that makes your heart hurt and your stomach have pains in it Of course I used to be this Smiling guy never showed his Soft side well... I do that now Which makes everybody think of me differently now I kinda like it

Life's Different now you know? I've a Family now I'm going to be a Father. Nothing can get in my way of Being happy and a Father I sighed as I opened up the box But This time it was weird When I opened it I saw Photos I frowned and looked over the Name of the box "Ella's Things" my eyes started watering My Mom's stuff

I smiled as I pulled out the Photos Mom was only twenty when She died What I didn't know was that She had gotten pregnant with me in her teens because I went looking through the photos and found ones of her and Dad together they were High School Sweethearts then there was Photos of baby me I looked so cute then I remembered Ethan and I did look very cute when we were babies I hope Our babies Look just like us

Just then The front door Opened up And Sounds coming from Lacey and Miss Morgan it sounded like they were talking I guess about Christmas

So then I couldn't remembered what Jane wanted for Christmas this year and that's when I called you.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Lacey said as She and Miss Morgan walked into the living room I smiled and waved my hand that got Lacey out of her thoughts She looked my way and Smiled

Hey! Benny how are you doing?.,.,.,.,.,.Lacey asked sitting next to me I waved my hand towards all of the boxes that My Mother's family had sent me Lacey nodded Since All out my Mother's family live outside of Whitechapel They lived in Towns Not really close to Whitechapel Some lived In other Places Like Alaska Texas and A few other places

Yeah Just a lot of Stuff to go through And Ethan's wanting to make this the Best-est Christmas Ever!.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I exclaimed happily trying to jump up and down you see What Isabelle and Ethan Jr. make me do? Lacey frowned at me as Miss Morgan put out Everything She had gotten Since Jane was with Grandmother Morgan that way Jane couldn't see anything that She had gotten her for Christmas I agreed to it But Miss Morgan had already wrapped up the things She and the others had gotten me and the babies for Christmas

Okay Okay clam down Pregnant Boy I think you need to Clam down more you know.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Lacey said. As She give her Christmas stuff to Miss Morgan for her to Wrap up I stopped being all happy and started pouting my lips out Miss Morgan chuckled from the other room I knew She was shaking her head

So Lacey where's Aunt Audrey?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,I asked her as I opened up another box I giggled when I saw Little One pieces with Ducks and Bunnies on them Yellow Ducks for Ethan Jr. and Pink Bunnies for Isabelle I thought they were SO freaking cute! Jeez am I Benjamin Mason Weir turning into a Girl!? I had to be or the babies were turning me into a Girl probably It's a babies pregnant thing I guess I shrugged at the thought

Well Awwwwwwwwwwwww! those one pieces are SO Cute! and well as I was about to say My mother had some thing to handle at Home so I went Christmas shopping for her I almost got everything So the rest is up to my Mother.,.,.,.,,,..Lacey exclaimed then answered me I nodded Lacey was a Bit different then Most girls She's an Angel the one with that can fly and me Well Whitelighter's are different those are people that died after doing good things and became Whitelighters I just had the blood in me So We were both Angels in our own different ways

I opened up the next Box of Stuff Seeing babies' Booties Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! In all different colors And in different sizes you know for Growing babies It's good Miss Morgan says that You needed to get bigger sizes that way the babies could wear them a bit longer to me the whole Pregnant thing is Wonderful I haven't gotten any Hot Flashes and everything else that Pregnant women get But I do get Mood problems though. But it's totally Normal!

So after I opened up Like Two Thousand Boxes and After Miss Morgan and Lacey left to get More Christmas stuff Which I just gotten done with the Boxes and the women left about three Hours ago.. Ethan should've been back by now I looked down at my ring NO! I'm not letting this Stupid-ass Dream come true! so sighing to myself I got up from the couch grabbed a Few of the stuff I had opened from the boxes and walked my big pregnant butt up the stairs and to the twins' room

I put everything Into their Places Ethan and I are still working on the Room I have two themes in mind We're in the middle of getting the themes I wanted for the Babies You know after high school Ethan and I are getting married Like three or Four months or So I knew Ethan Jr. and Isabelle were be like two or one or even three years old right? Math was the one thing I was never really good at Looking through out the house I started remembering all of the times I spent in this house Still like My life flashes before my very own eyes I felt like this was my Only family next to My Grandma then again I haven't seen Grandma in a while Thinking she just left me like everybody else well not everybody else Since Ethan's family himself and our friends are there for me

I am very thankful to have Ethan and his family in my life Just then a Huge bang! sounded through out the house I jumped because it was too loud even for the guy that Likes to be loud.. Yeah I just said that I know that I'm loud was I loud when Ethan and I did it for the first time? Maybe I did and Maybe I didn't! Of course me being Pregnant and I couldn't do any Magic without taking too much energy away from the babies I went to mine and Ethan's bedroom and Grabbed His Hockey stick yeah the same one from When Jesse's Vampire friend Wes attacked us a few years back and I wanted to make a Stake out of I quietly walk down the stairs holding the hockey stick in my hands Some Stupid head is going to break Into this HOUSE!? well I don't think so!

Making it down the stairs I held up the Hockey stick in my right hand even higher ready to Hit anything In my way I wasn't sacred to Keep myself and My Babies still growing inside of me safe.. I pop my head around the Living room Door-ish way to see someone with a Big coat on messing around under the Christmas tree

That was it for me I moved away from the Wall and stepped into the Living room with Ethan's hockey stick in hand and as I was just about ready to Hit or slam the Hockey stick down On Someone's head or brain or just both the Person stood up and turned around dropping the top of the Coat I sighed then punched him in the arm

Ethan What the hell?!.,.,.,.,.,.I almost screamed keeping my hold on Ethan's hockey stick about to Hit my Stupid Soon-to-be Husband Ethan threw up his hands probably going to block the hockey stick If or when I'd end up hitting him

You freaked me the F Out! Did you Know not to Scare a Pregnant Person almost half to DEATH!?.,.,.,,,,.,.,.,.,.I screamed/exclaimed this time hitting Ethan in his shoulder with my fist then hockey stick Ethan squeaked in Shock then a bit of pain I dropped the hockey stick onto the living room floor and crossed my arms pouting my lips out

Benny I didn't mean to freak you out my hands were full with Stuff for Christmas and I kicked the door open with my foot and the made the huge or big "BANG" sound and I looked like a Robber because I didn't have time to Take off my Huge Big Coat.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan explained to me as He took off the huge coat throwing it on the couch showing off his Long sleeved shirt for the coldness outside and Of course I was wearing a Long sleeve shirt too But it was really big for my Pregnant stomach

I am sorry about hitting you I just don't like being by myself in a very huge house with Sarah still out there..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,I whispered rubbing my arms Jeez Did I come off as an Ass-Hole? I felt Ethan's arms wrap around me I didn't even noticed I was crying Damn Stupid Pregnant stuff

I'm sorry Benny I didn't mean to make you cry either.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,,Ethan apologized. Again, As he rubbed my back I smiled because Ethan says He's sorry for everything even When I cry over nothing probably because I am very Pregnant And I think Why Ethan says He's very sorry all of the time is because I'm pregnant and he thinks it's his fault Which it isn't I just hope Ethan knows that

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ A Little While Later ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

Me and Ethan were on the couch in each other's arms Watching A Stupid Horror Movie that didn't make any Sense Or to me It didn't Must be some Pregnant thing I cry over everything and anything then I watch a Movie that doesn't scare me and Wondering why the hell are we even watching this! Ethan kept his hands on my stomach He just loves feeling the Babies moving around inside of me. He also likes knowing that He made them

She's about to get kill.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said looking at the Blonde Chick running through the Woods on the TV screen I couldn't give a Damn about this Girl her Brown headed girls in the Horror Movies always Live and Always ever get anything from the dudes

What makes you think that Maybe she lives.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan told me as the Killer came into View of the camera Holding some type of Stabbing Thing I watched as He ran after the Blonde girl I chuckled to it because She was the first one to have Sex in this movie That's what happens when You're the first one to have Sex in a Horror movie

Told you so.,.,.,.,.,,.I smirked as the Blonde let out a Small Scream before the Killer Stabbed her to death taking off after the Next Stupid teenager Ethan scoffed. Great that normally means he's mad or something like that I shook my head and Kept watching the Horror movie

One by One The Killer went after Everybody. First it was the Blondes that Got killed With the Stabber thingy that the Killer had used on the Blonde Girl the first one to get killed then He turned to A Huge Stabber thingy Like the One from Those Jason movie's The Friday The 13th ones. then this Red headed guy who wasn't being stupid like the others He was a Sleep until The killer slipped under his Cabin bed then the next thing you know His eyes snap open as the Killer shoves through the Guy's throat killing him right then and there

I gagged as the Blood came out of His throat as the Killer stood up from under the bed Making Sure He was dead the Killer stabbed him in the chest before moving on to the next Person

After a While of watching the Movie There was Only about Three People left in the Movie believe it or Not One of them was One the people that had sex in the movie something told me that was the Killer then Suddenly the Lights went off in that Room in the movie I mean then a Scream was sounded then the lights came back on there laid-ed the One I thought was the Killer on the Ground dead as a Door turner

Well there went my Guess.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan sighed throwing the Popcorn he had gotten at the TV screen I nodded my head in agreement with him watching as the guy and the girl trying to Think their way Out of the place they were at

By the End of the Movie The Killer ended up being Ellie's Father Which was the Girl who lived along with her Boyfriend.  
Jason. She knocked her Father in the head and threw him into the Water by the Camp After looking the Waters for him He was no where to be founded After this whole Movie Ellie's Father lived showing him looking at Ellie and Jason looking at the water holding each other Closer Knowing that they might have to come back the next summer again.

The Credits started rolling Ethan moved away from me and took out the movie and Put in The Second Movie to this Movie Series The Movie Series is called "The Killer Summer" It's mostly about Ellie and Jason getting through their Summer as Virgins I think they were going to Lose it in the Second Movie

I just wanna know how In the world is 'The Killer Summer' getting another movie if the first one sucked.,.,.,.,.,.,..I pointed out as the Words "The Killer Summer 2" Pop up on the TV screen

I mean yeah I heard the second Movie's better then the first one.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Ethan said I smiled and lean in closer to him I lean up and kissed Ethan on the lips before getting even closer to him

Okay so the movie started off with Ellie talking to Jason about the Camp and her Fucked up Father And Wondered if She should go back to the Camp that summer and So fourth great I needed to go to the Freaking bathroom I took off the blanket off of me and sat up and got up and headed off towards the bathroom

After getting done I washed my hands and turned off the light in the bathroom and opened the door and walked back into the living room I noticed that Ethan was just about to pass out because the Movie's just so Stupid at the start of it

You can sleep I'll tell you what happens later Kay?.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.I asked my Sleepy Soon-to-Be Husband as I laid back down on the couch Ethan nodded and soon closed his eyes Leaving me to Watch this Stupid-ass movie

* * *

**`~`~`~` Little Bit Later Ethan's Point Of View `~`~`~`**

After a Little while I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in my living room The weird thing was I noticed that Benny wasn't by my side I frowned and stood up from the couch the Blanket was still there but it looked like it hadn't been even used

_'I guess Benny just went upstairs to sleep' _Was what I thought and I headed upstairs to Make sure everything was Okay But as soon as I opened the door I saw that my bed was Still made up I shook my head Maybe Benny was still downstairs or In the bathroom

After checking the whole House I couldn't find Benny anywhere That's when I started freaking out _'What if Sarah had found a way around Mom's Spell and Taken Benny!' _with that thought Flooded my Brain I pulled out my cell phone I needed to Call Mom Or at least Aunt Audrey maybe She could help

What the hell?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked out looking at my Cell phone's Screen No bars? That was messed up I ran to the kitchen Hopeful the Phone worked in there

Of course I tried calling My Mom then Aunt but the Calls never went through or The Phone Lines didn't work right now I sighed and walked back into the Living room My No Bars Cell phone in my hand and I dropped it as soon as I saw Who was in my Living room

What Are you Doing here!?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I growled going for my Holy Water gun that I had ask my Mom if I could keep in the Living room Hey you never know

Alright I get it I'm not welcome I tried getting into the house but your Mom's god with Spells better then old Lady Weir.,.,.,.,.,.,.He said rolling his eyes

Okay I'll let you explain but after that I wanna know how you got into my House.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I told him Still on edge

So I've been in Town for a while now I've been keeping my Word no Drinking from Humans as you told me to do I just wanted to tell you Watch out for Sarah she's up to more then you think.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.He admitted moving his hands around

What is Sarah up to?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked He sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead He shrugged I sighed Well he did own me A Few things I wanted to ask him What was Sarah up to

You Know that girl that went Missing right? (I nod) Okay Sarah had turned her into a Vampire She's a full vamp now and that's not the bad Part Benny's Grandmother Evelyn is with them.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.He exclaimed my mouth dropped open in shock

What why'd they do that?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I said trying not to Cry He bit his lip Now I knew How bad Sarah really was Why did I ever think I was even In Love with her

To get her out of the way And Sarah just couldn't let Good Blood go bad so she and Della. Use her for their Own Drinking Pleasure,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.He answered me

Okay Thanks for this but. How did you get into my house?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked He turned around with a smirk on his face then it turned to smiling

Dreams. Dork it's one of my powers remember?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.He explained I nodded Okay time for myself to wake up

My eyes snapped open as I looked around the room It was the living room I was covered up with a Blanket Benny was still watching the movie Everything was a bit different then it was in my dream

Hey.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny's soft voice rang in my ears as I felt a hand on my face I turned to Benny who was looking up right at me I smiled at him

Hey How, much of the movie did I miss?.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I asked Benny as I rubbed my eyes He shrugged his shoulders

I don't know about. An' hour I guess Three people had gotten killed for now.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.Benny answered

Okay thanks for the Update babe.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.I thanked him Benny smiled and lean up and kissed me I turned back just in time to see Ellie and Jason making out It turned into Much more I watched as they started undoing and taking off clothes and other stuff I'm just hoping that Sarah and Della both Don't mess up Mine and Benny's already happy life.

* * *

**Della's Point Of View**

I heard the Girl scream as Sarah pushed her fangs into the girl's neck as the guy tried to Fight me Ooooh I don't think so!

Ell-y!.,.,.,.,.,.,.He screamed for His girlfriend as Sarah finished draining the girl and tossed her Life-ness body onto the ground the boy started sobbing in my arms as Sarah wiped the girl's blood from her mouth Giving me the go a head

No!.,.,.,.,.,.The guy named Gavin yelled I got pissed off and Snapped his neck killing him there After breaking his neck I tossed him to the ground and I lean down and Flashed my fangs then I stuck my fangs into his neck I gulped down His blood I felt it dripping down my chin as I lean up making sure I didn't leave anything behind Which means his blood I drank him dry that was for sure I wiped the blood away from my lips and chin

Good your first kill and you already know what to do and how to do it.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah smirked I smiled and nodded that's when Someone came running down the alley I looked at Sarah who nodded

I flashed up to the person and jumped on top of him He growled at me I growled back as He threw me against the alley wall and Pinned my arms above my head as He went to bite me I knee him In the balls making him Drop down to the ground holding them I put both of my hands on the sides of his head

Say goodbye Council Brother.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.I hissed before I twisted his head ripping it off I threw it to the side I watched his Body turn into ash as the Head suddenly was on fire After that I wondered if the Council was onto Sarah and I or that was just a test

You did good Let's get out of here before more of the Council Members come.,.,.,.,.,.,.Sarah told me putting her hand on my shoulder I felt leave my shoulder

I turned around Just in time to see Sarah flying up into the Sky I sighed as I saw About Four other Vampires from the Council turning down the Alley I flew up into the sky I had better not left anything behind there or Sarah's going to kill me

* * *

**Well! Wasn't that a little Boring chapter.. I liked Writing the parts With Sarah and Della Ethan and Him I was JUST about to Put who it was talking but... I wanted that to be a shocker! So what does Everyone think of Vampire Della? She's kinda a Bad-ass right? She won't be for long Anywho I've the other Chapters already planned out Which there's only a few left I love this Story SO Much! And it's lasted longer then any of my other stories before I hope that My Different way Story lasts a Bit longer I'll make sure of that Anywho About that Horror Movies' Fact Everyone that does have Sex always dies first! if you don't believe me go and watch a Horror movie! I should have the next Chapter up in a Few days I hope you liked this one Because The Drama's about to Return!**

**Read&Comment Your thoughts Please**

**In Bethan We Trust!**

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
